I'm sorry but, he is mine
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: Sasuke dan Itachi telah mengetahui jika kedua adik kakak itu mempunyai hubungan Incest. Maka, Sasuke dan Itachi pun ingin memisahkan mereka berdua dengan cara membuat kedua saudara itu jatuh cinta pada mereka/ kehidupan Naruto dan Kyuubi pun mulai berubah/ SASUNARU/ INCEST!/ KYUUNARU!/ YAOI!/ CHAP 5 UP-DATE!
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto! Bangun!" Teriak pemuda berambut merah kejinggaan itu sembari menarik-narik selimut yang membalut tubuh adiknya.

"Nng ..."

'Ctak!

Urat kemarahan tercetak jelas di dahi Kyuubi dengan indahnya ketika sang adik hanya mengerang dan merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang. Ck, Naruto memang susah sekali dibangunkan.

Tiba-tiba saja seringaian terukir dibibirnya ketika mendapatkan ide dari otak sadisnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau bangun dari hitungan ketiga, aku akan menelanjangi mu!" Ancam Kyuubi tetapi, tetap membuat bocah pirang itu memejamkan matanya.

"Oh ... Jadi, itu mau mu ya?" Kyuubi tersenyum nakal.

"Satu!" Serunya dengan lantang. Dia menaiki kasur queen size itu dan merangkak menuju tubuh Naruto. Dia ambil selimutnya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Dua!" Dia membuka satu-persatu kancing piyama yang dikenakan adiknya. Dia melepaskan piyama itu dari tubuh adiknya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah (again).

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ketengkuk tan yang menggiurkan itu. Dia jilat-jilat dengan nafsu tertahan lalu, ia hisap sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah yang bertanda bahwa orang itu adalah miliknya. Dan dia gigit dengan pelan sehingga membuat desahan dan pekikan tertahan keluar dari bibir mungil sang adik.

Kyuubi tersenyum puas melihat reaksi adiknya.

Dia kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Perlahan dia turun kebawah ke dada bidang yang eksotis itu. Dia jilat-jilat membuat dada itu licin. Dia hisap sana dan sini sehingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak kemerahan.

"Sssh ..." Desahan kembali keluar dari bibir mungil itu tetapi, dia masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ohh ... Kau masih tidak mau bangun ya? Baiklah, Ti-"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyerah!" pemuda pirang itu membuka matanya sehingga menampilkan iris blue sapphier yang bagaikan warna langit biru. Kyuubi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Pagi, adik bodoh ku." Sapanya dengan senyum mengejeknya. Orang yang disapa tampak menampilkan senyum yang sangat manis, "Pagi juga, kakak mesum ku." Balasnya sambil mencium kedua belah bibir Kyuubi sebagai 'Morning kiss' untuk sang kakak.

"Heh? Kakak mesum? Seharusnya itu untuk mu yang telah berani menciumku." Ucap Kyuubi meralat perkataan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Cepat mandi atau kau mau aku rape, hmm?" Tanya Kyuubi walaupun bisa dibilang itu adalah sebuah ancaman. Naruto tampak nyengir, "A-aku akan mandi!" Jawabnya sambil ngacir*?* kekamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya.

Kyuubi terkekeh pelan melihat sang adik seperti itu. Hah ... Adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu memang selalu kabur jika dirinya mengancam seperti itu.

Eh? Tunggu dulu. Kekasihnya? Yap! Naruto memang kekasihnya walaupun mereka saudara kandung. Kyuubi tahu ini salah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sama-sama mencintai. Cinta tak mengenal apapun bukan?

Awalnya, Kyuubi mengira jika hanya dia yang mempunyai perasaan terlarang itu. Tetapi, tak disangka-sangka Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan jadilah hubungan 'terlarang' diantara mereka.

Mereka berdua juga merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari keluarga maupun teman-teman yang ada disekolah. Mereka tak mau menyakiti perasaan orang tua mereka dan tidak mau mengambil resiko yang bisa membuat hubungan mereka hancur.

Hubungan itu sudah berjalan hampir 1 tahun. Dan Kyuubi semakin mencintai Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya miliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya!

"Kyuubi! Naruto! Turun kebawah, Ibu sudah siapkan sarapannya!"

Suara merdu sang Ibu membuat lamunan Kyuubi buyar. Kyuubi segera turun dari kasur itu. Dan merapihkan seragam putih kotak-kotak hijau tua yang sempat lecek.

"Naruto! Aku tunggu dibawah," serunya memberitahu sang adik yang sedang melakukan ritual paginya.

"Iya!" Setelah mendapatkan jawaban Kyuubi pun keluar dari kamar sang adik tercinta.

* * *

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

**I'm sorry but, He is mine** By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) and Kurama/Kyuubi & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, EYD, dll.

* * *

"Dimana adikmu, sayang?" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai merah yang sedang menaruh makanan di meja.

"Dia sedang mandi," jawab Kyuubi sembari duduk dibangkunya dan menggantungkan tas selempangnya pada sandaran bangkunya.

"Aku sudah selesai kok'," ujar seseorang yang sedang menuruni anak tangga. Seseorang yang sudah berpakaian rapih dengan seragam putih dan celana panjang kotak-kotak berwarna coklat muda.

Dia menghampiri sang Ibu tercinta lalu mengecup pipinya, "Ohayou, Kaasan." Sapanya.

Wanita itu tampak tersenyum lembut dan mengacak surai pirang anaknya yang masih sedikit basah, "Pagi, Naru-chan."

Naruto tampak melemparkan tatapannya kepada koran yang terbentang luas meneyembunyikan seseorang. Naruto mengambil koran itu dari pemiliknya tanpa ijin dan menampakan cengirannya, "Pagi, Tousan!" Sapanya pada sang kepala keluarga.

Ayah dan suami dari Kushina dan Kyuubi, Naruto yang bernama Minato itu tersenyum dengan penuh wibawa, "Pagi, Naruto." Balasnya.

Naruto pun duduk disebelah Kyuubi sambil meminum segelas susu hangat yang baru ditaruh Kushina.

Mereka berempat pun makan dengan khidmat sarapan pagi mereka. Setelah usai, Kyuubi dan Naruto pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah.

"Kyuubi, Naruto, bisakah kalian duduk sebentar?" Tanya Kushina membuat gerakan mereka terhenti. Kyuubi tampak menaikan sebelah alisnya tetapi, tetap menuruti perintah sang Ibu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto. Kushina dan Minato saling pandang dan mengangguk kecil.

"Sebenarnya, Kaasan dan Tousan akan pergi besok ke Amerika untuk menjalankan bisnis dengan rekan kami yang baru dua hari yang lalu sampai dari Suna," Ucap Kushina membuat seringaian Kyuubi terpatri diwajah tampannya. Sementara Naruto yang melihat seringaian Kyuubi tampak merinding disko.

"Lalu, Apa urusannya dengan kami? Kalian tinggal pergi saja. Pasti aku akan menjaga Naruto dengan baik kok'," ucap Kyuubi sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan merangkul Naruto.

"Tidak, Kyuubi. Karena anak rekan kami juga hanya tinggal berdua maka, kami sepakat membuat kalian satu atap." Jelas Kushina lebih lanjut sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Naruto tampak menghela napas lega, 'Selamat ...', batinnya. Kyuubi menatap wajah Naruto kesal.

"Tidak bisa! Memangnya kami pengurus anak apa?!" Protes Kyuubi mendapatkan gelak tawa dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Mereka bukan anak kecil, Kyuubi. Mereka seusia dengan kalian." Jelas Minato yang baru mengeluarkan suaranya. Kyuubi tampak mendengus kesal.

"Terserah! Aku tunggu dimobil!" Seru Kyuubi kesal sembari beranjak dari kursinya dan berlalu dari ruang makan. Cih, percuma menentang kedua orang tua bangka itu, batin Kyuubi.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa yang mengetahui kenapa sang kakak tercinta marah. Sementara kedua pasangan suami-istri itu tampak bingung dengan anak bungsu mereka.

* * *

Matahari telah menggantikan bulan dengan sempurna membuat pagi ini sangat cerah dengan sinarnya yang menyehatkan kulit.

Pagi ini pun sangat sejuk dengan adanya burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya dan hembusan angin yang mensejukan badan.

Semua orang telah siap untuk mulai beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Dan murid dari 'Konoha High School' juga tampak siap memulai aktivitas mereka untuk menimba ilmu.

Yah ... Walaupun ada sebagian yang tidak siap untuk menimba ilmu dikarenakan ada ulangan harian.

Suara derap segerombolan sepatu siswa dan siswi yang melewati gerbang besar itu pun terdengar. Apalagi ada suara derap kaki yang seperti sedang berlari terdengar sangat jelas.

Semua siswa dan siswi itu berhenti melangkah ketika melihat Naruto berlari yang sedang mengejar Kyuubi yang hanya berjalan cepat. Ini sudah biasa, pikir mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sudah tak peduli ada adegan antara kakak beradik yang sangat sohib itu -menurut mereka-.

"Kyuu-nii! Tunggu!" Teriak Naruto sambil mencoba menggapai-gapai tas yang di sampirkan dibahu Kyuubi. Tapi, nihil.

Ck, Naruto berdecak pelan. Segitu marahnya kah? Tidak tahu apa kalau Naruto sangat capek mengejar Kyuubi dari saat mereka turun dari mobil ayah mereka hingga sampai kesini?

"Kyuu-nii! Berhenti!" Teriak Naruto sekian kalinya tak menghiraukan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Kyuubi tampak berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto yang berada setengah meter darinya.

Rubynya menatap tajam Naruto, "Apa?" Tanyanya ketus sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Rambut merah kejinggaannya yang panjang tampak berterbangan dikarenakan angin berhembus.

Naruto yang merasa Kyuubi yang tak akan meninggalkannya lagi berjalan pelan mendekati Kyuubi, "Kenapa Kyuu-nii marah?" Walaupun Naruto tahu kenapa Kyuubi marah tapi, tak apa kan sekedar bertanya saja untuk lebih membuatnya paham?

"Aku marah karena kau sangat senang karena aku tak bisa berduaan dengan mu!" Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada kemarahan yang luar biasa. Ya, dia sangat marah melihat ekspresi Naruto yang begitu senang mendengar ada 'pengganggu' yang akan memasuki rumah mereka.

"Menurut Kyuu-nii begitu? Ck, Kyuu-nii seperti bocah tahu! Kita bisa berduaan kapan saja. Mau ada mereka atau tidak kita akan bisa meluangkan waktu bersama. Sudahlah! Jika Kyuu-nii terus marah seperti ini, aku akan marah pada Kyuu-nii!" Ucap Naruto dengan tampang kesal yang dibuat-buat dan berlalu dari hadapan Kyuubi yang sedang menatapnya tak percaya.

Kenapa sekarang dia yang marah? Hei, seharusnya 'kan dirinya yang masih marah!, pikir Kyuubi tak terima.

"He-hei! Na-naruto! Tunggu! Baiklah! Aku tidak akan marah!" Sekarang Kyuubilah yang mengejar Naruto yang sedang ngambek. Inilah pertengkaran yang cukup menyebalkan bagi Kyuubi. Pasti ujung-ujungnya Naruto yang akan marah.

Seperti _dejavu_ hanya saja kebalik. Sekarang Narutolah yang berhenti melangkah. Dia berbalik dan menampakan senyum lima jari membuat Kyuubi mendengus.

Huh, dia pura-pura, batin Kyuubi yang merasa dibohongi dengan akting ngambeknya Naruto. Hah ... Sudahlah, dia tidak mau bertengkar lagi.

"Nah, itu baru kakak tercinta ku!" Seru Naruto sambil mengalungkan lengannya dilengan Kyuubi dan tersenyum manis. Mau tak mau Kyuubi pun tersenyum tipis melihat sang adik begitu manisnya.

"Ayo, kita masuk! Nanti kita telat," ajak Naruto sambil menuntun Kyuubi memasuki gedung sekolah mereka. Kyuubi hanya menuruti ajakan sang kekasihnya.

Sementara para murid 'KHS' hanya menganggap pertekaran tadi sebagai angin lalu. Mereka hanya berpikir itu adalah pertengkaran adik-kakak yang sedikit wajar. Lagi pula seantreo sekolah ini tahu kalau persaudaraan diantara Kyuubi dan Naruto sangat rukun dan harmonis. Begitulah menurut mereka. Yah ... Itu menurut mereka. Tanpa mengetahui ada sebuah rahasia dibalik persaudaraan itu.

* * *

Suara mesin mobil yang begitu halus tampak memasuki arena sekolah yang sudah tampak sepi -dikarenakan sudah bel.

Mobil mewah, elegan dan berwarna hitam itu tampak berkilau membuat siapa saja ingin sekali memiliki mobil itu. Sungguh mobil yang sangat mewah yang sangat jarang sekali memasuki sekolah ini.

Tiba-tiba saja dari kedua sisi kanan dan kiri pintu depan mobil itu terbuka menampilkan dua remaja yang sangat tampan dan mengenakan seragam dan celana panjang yang berbeda. Dan tak lupa dengan tas berwarna hitam yang disampirkan kebahu mereka.

Mereka berdua menatap sekolah itu dengan lekat-lekat. Dan saling berpandangan.

"Lumayan. Bagaimana menurutmu, Outotou?" Tanya pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir pada pemuda yang berwajah datar.

"Hn, lumayan." jawab pemuda itu dengan singkat.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

"Hn,"

* * *

"Yo, Naruto!" Sapa seseorang berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya ketika Naruto memasuki kelas 'X A'.

"Yo juga, Kiba!" Sahut Naruto sambil menampakan senyum lima jarinya sambil menuju kearah bangkunya yang paling pojok dekat dengan jendela.

"Mana kakak brother complex mu yang selalu mengantar mu?" Tanya Kiba dengan sedikit alis bertaut ketika tidak melihat seseorang yang selalu berada disamping Naruto ketika memasuki kelas.

"Kyuu-nii tadi bareng teman-temannya ke kelas," jawab Naruto seadanya sambil menaruh tasnya dibangku kosong yang ada disebelahnya.

Yap, Kyuubi dan Naruto memang satu sekolah hanya beda tingkatan kelas. Kyuubi ditingkat 'XII A' sedangkan Naruto di tingkat 'X A'.

Kiba hanya ber-Oh ria saja sambil duduk disebelah Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi teringat sesuatu tentang gosip pagi yang beredar hari ini. Dia tampak mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik, "Hei, Naruto,"

"Apa?" Sahut Naruto dengan sedikit malas. Dia sudah tahu pasti ada yang ingin Kiba sampaikan padanya dengan rahasia.

"Ku dengar ada dua murid baru yang pindahan dari Suna. Dan salah satu dari murid baru itu di tempatkan ke kelas kita lho," bisik Kiba dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Matanya tampak menggerling kearah meja yang sedang ditiduri oleh seseorang berambut daun nanas. Takut suaranya akan terdengar oleh pria bermarga 'Nara' itu.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan ku?" Tanya Naruto merasa benar-benar tak tertarik dengan gosip yang pasaran itu.

"Memang tidak ada tapi, katanya mereka sangat tampan. Kurasa kau akan me-" ucapan Kiba berhenti ketika kupingnya terasa ditarik. Dia terkejut melihat orang yang menarik kupingnya.

"Hei, Puppy. Siapa yang mengajari mu bergosip, hmm?" Tanya orang berambut nanas dengan mata kuacinya yang menuntut Kiba untuk menjelaskan kelakuan sang kekasih yang seperti perempuan.

"Le-lepaskan! Sakit tahu!" Ringis Kiba sambil mencoba melepaskan jeweran dari kekasihnya itu.

Sedangkan Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sepasang kekasih itu. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela dan melempar tatapannya kearah langit biru yang sangat cerah.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, kelas sudah menjadi hening. Hening karena sang wali kelas mereka yang terkenal dengan kelambatannya tiba-tiba saja masuk kekelas dengan guratan senyum dibalik maskernya yang selalu ia kenakan.

"Pagi, Anak-anak." Sapa Sensei bername tag 'Hatakhe Kakashi' sambil melemparkan senyum ke semua murid yang sudah rapih duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing.

"Pagi, Senseiii!" Sahut mereka sambil membungkukan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghormati sang wali kelas.

"Baiklah, sebelum pelajaran dimulai ada yang ingin Sensei sampaikan." Ujar sang sensei membuat wajah-wajah mereka ada yang antusias, senang, dan gembira karena gosip yang beredar sepertinya menjadi fakta.

"Pasti murid baru ya?!" Celetuk seorang gadis berambut bubble gum membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Kakashi mengangguk meng-iyakan pertanyaan itu, "Benar, kalian akan mempunyai teman baru yang pindahan dari Suna. Dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ku harap kalian bisa akrab dengannya," ucap sang sensei membuat siswi maupun siswa mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Uchiha-san, anda boleh masuk sekarang." Ucap Kakashi memberitahu seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu kelas mereka.

Tiba-tiba pintu geser itu terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan kerennya masuk kekelas mereka.

Pemuda itu mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan sehingga kaum adam yang iri dengan ketampanannya menyangka bahwa itu adalah oplasan. Hidungnya mancung, dan mempunyai rambut raven yang seperti pantat ayam atau bebek.

Dia mempunyai kulit putih porselen yang mulus dari cacat. Mata onyxnya yang tajam membuat para murid-murid seakan-akan tenggelam dan terhanyut diwarna kegelapan itu.

Sedangkan Naruto masih belum menyadari keadaan sekitarnya. Dia masih menikmati pemandangan yang ditampilkan oleh jendelanya.

"Ekhem, Uchiha-san, kau boleh memperkenal dirimu," ucap Kakashi mempersilahkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Singkat, padat dan sangat jelas. Semuanya hening mendapati perkenalan yang sangat teramat singkat itu.

"Hahaha ... Sepertinya perkenalan cukup sampai disini," ucap Kakashi dengan tawa canggung. Semua murid juga ikut tertawa canggung dan ada yang sweatdrope.

"Jika, kalian ingin bertanya, bertanyalah pada jam istirahat. Sekarang kau boleh duduk di ..." Mata Kakashi tampak kesana-kemari seperti sedang mencari tempat yang kosong untuk murid barunya. Mata hitamnya terpaku pada sebuah bangku kosong yang berada disamping Naruto, "bangku kosong yang berada disamping Namikaze," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk bangku itu.

Naruto tampak tersentak ketika mendengar nama marganya disebut. Ia terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang asing berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disebelahnya tanpa permisi.

'Apakah dia anak baru yang dibicarakan Kiba?' Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Hai ... " Sapanya sambil melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada anak baru yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu tampak menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah yang begitu datar. Tapi, entah kenapa saat melihat kedua bola mata onyx itu seakan-akan Naruto tenggelam. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras.

'A-ada apa dengan dada ku? Apakah aku terkena serangan jantung?' Batinnya polos. Dia memalingkan wajahnya karena tak sanggup terus menatap onyx yang tajam itu.

"Dobe," Suara baritone yang bernada rendah dan begitu mengejek menyapa indra pendengaran Naruto. Dia kembali menatap orang yang ada disampingnya dengan tatapan Siapa-yang-Dobe-?.

"Kau dobe,"

Dahi Naruto berkedut kesal. Apa maksudnya?! Berani sekali mengatai dirinya 'Dobe'! Dia tidak idiot ataupun bodoh tahu!

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'Dobe', Teme?" Tanya Naruto sarkitis dan tak lupa dengan senyum mengejek karena telah berhasil menemukan panggilan buat teman barunya yang sangat brengsek itu.

"Kau dan aku bukan 'Teme', Dobe." balas Sasuke dengan singkat. Masih dengan nada yang begitu tenang. Sedangkan Naruto sudah mulai tersulut api.

"Gaaaah! Dasar Teme!"

"Dobe,"

"Teme!"

"Dobe,"

"AAAARGH! DASAR BRENGSEK!"

"Namikaze-san, keluar dari kelas saya!"

* * *

Sementara itu, dijam yang sama dan di tempat yang berbeda di kelas 'XII A' - tampak semua murid sangat berisik dikarenakan Sensei mereka belum juga memasuki kelas mereka.

Ada yang bergosip ria, dandan, menyalin PR, membuat contekan karena takut ada ulangan dadakan, dan ada yang bergombal ria. Dan Kyuubi bersama teman nistanya yang bernama Pain dan Nagato termasuk kedalam daftar sedang bergombal ria.

Memang ketiga murid itu paling rada sableng diantara murid-murid lainnya. Tapi, semuanya bisa dibuat tertawa oleh mereka.

Kini Kyuubi dkk sedang asyik bergumul dimejanya sambil melemparkan gombalan dekil kepada teman-teman yang otaknya hanya setengah.

"Hei, Kyuu! Bapak kamu tukang jahit ya?!" Tanya Nagato yang sudah ingin meluncurkan gombalan mautnya.

"Kok tahu~?" Balas Kyuubi dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Karena kau telah menjahit cinta ku yang sempat terluka~ Ahai!" ucap Nagato dengan wajah sumringah karena telah berhasil mengeluarkan gombalan mautnya.

'Bruk

Tiba-tiba saja Pain mendorong Nagato hingga mental ketembok terdekat*?*, "Gantian dong!" Seru Pain yang ingin menggombali Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-chan~ Ibu kamu pasti suka bunga ya?" Tanya Pain sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit membuat sekelas muntah darah berjamaah.

"Kok tahu~?"

"Pantesan kau selalu membuat hati ku berbunga-bunga~" ucap Pain sambil menebar lope-lope kearah Kyuubi yang dengan senang hati menghindar.

Kini giliran Kyuubi. Kyuubi tampak memasang seringaian mematikan. Nagato -yang entah kapan muncul- dan Pain yang melihat seringaian itu tampak merinding disko.

"Nagato~" panggil Kyuubi dengan desahan yang begitu sensual.

"Ya?" Sahut Nagato yang kesenangan karena target pertama Kyuubi adalah dirinya.

"Bapak kamu tukang gali kubur ya?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil tersenyum manis membuat Pain dan Nagato hampir ingin pingsan.

"Kok tahu~?"

"Tadi aku melihat bapak mu mengubur dirinya sendiri," jawab Kyuubi dengan wajah watados.

Nagato langsung nangis bombay, "Hiks ... Kyuu-chan jahat!" Nagato pundung di tembok*?* dan di ketawain sama Pain.

"Pain~" panggil Kyuubi pada temannya yang masih ketawa ngakak.

"Apa, Kyuu-chan?" Balas Pain yang sekarang udah berhenti ketawa. Sekarang dia fokus untuk di gombalin oleh Ketua mereka.

"Kamu punya paku gak?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan penuh pesona.

"Ada, memangnya buat apa?" Tanya Pain yang sudah siap buat di gombalin Kyuubi.

"Aku pengen pakuin wajah kamu yang kaya septitanc itu. Aku muak liat wajah kamu!" Ucap Kyuubi dengan sadis. Sekarang Painlah yang menangis dibawah kolong meja miliknya. Nagato nangis sambil menertawakan Pain.

"Anak-anak silahkan ketempat duduk kalian masing-masing." Sebuah suara mengintrogasi semua murid. Pain dan Nagato yang masih asik berpundung ria akhirnya duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing ketika melihat guru mereka yang bername tag 'Rikudou sennin' sudah berada dimeja guru.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan siswa baru. Dia pindahan dari Suna bersama adiknya yang sekarang berada dikelas X A. Dia bernama Uchiha Itachi. Ku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya," ujar Rikudou dengan perawakan tegasnya. Semua murid tampak penasaran kecuali Kyuubi yang sedang berasyik ria melempar Nagato yang duduk disampingnya dan Pain yang berada dibelakangnya dengan kertas.

"Uchiha-san, anda boleh masuk."

Semua mata langsung tertuju kearah pintu itu. Detik demi detik mereka menunggu siapa yang akan masuk.

Semua menahan napas ketika perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Tetapi, ada yang pingsan karena kehabisan napas.

Pintu itu menjeblak terbuka menampilkan seorang pria jangkung yang mempunyai wajah tampan, mata onyx yang begitu kelam, dan rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir. Ah! Ada dua garis halus disekitar hidungnya yang menurut Kyuubi adalah keriput.

Para siswi maupun siswa -yang tidak normal- berteriak histeris. Apalagi dia tersenyum ramah keseluruh penjuru keras sehingga semakin ribut saja kelas itu.

"Kyaaa! Tampan sekali~!"

"Kyaaaaa! Ada pangeran yang jatuh ke hatiku!"

"Kyaaa! Ada seme baru!"

Begitulah teriakan histeris dari murid bergender perempuan maupun laki-laki.

Kyuubi merasa risih dengan teriakan makhluk-makhluk menjijikan itu. dirinya juga merasa turun pamornya sebagai PPT 'Pria Paling Tampan' oleh anak murid baru yang punya keriput itu!

"Uchiha-san, kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu." Ujar guru bahasa inggris itu mempersilahkan sang murid untuk membuka identitasnya. Bukan membuka baju ya~!

Uchiha itu tampak maju selangkah sambil menebar senyum charming, "Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Aku pindahan dari Suna. Salam kenal semuanya," ucapnya membuat murid-murid ingin melayang.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Rikudou menatap silih berganti murid-muridnya yang sedang menunjukan macam-macam berekspresi.

"Saya, Pak Tua!" Seru Kyuubi sambil mengacungkan tangannya setinggi mungkin. Semua mata langsung terarah padanya. Tumben anak itu mau bertanya jika ada murid baru.

"Kau mau bertanya apa, Kyuubi?" Tanya sang sensei yang sudah merasakan bahwa murid yang SANGAT sopan itu akan bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Kalau boleh tahu umurnya berapa? Kok' kakek-kakek keriputan masih sekolah?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan tampang sok' polos yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa. Kyuubi tampak melemparkan senyum penuh mengejek pada Itachi.

'Twicht!

Kepala Itachi berkedut kesal. Urat kemarahan tercetak dipelipisnya dengan indahnya. Anak itu ... Berani sekali mengatai dirinya keriputan!, batin Itachi geram.

"Diam!" Semua tampak terdiam ketika mendapatkan bentakan dari guru killer itu. Mata spiral berwarna ungu itu tampak menatap Kyuubi dengan tajam. Dia ingin menyemprot Kyuubi dengan omelannya tetapi, Itachi menghentikan omelannya.

Itachi tampak berbisik pada Rikudou membuat seluruh isi kelas penasaran -termasuk Kyuubi, "Hah? Apa kau serius?!" Tanya Rikudou-sensei dengan wajah tak percaya pada Itachi yang selesai membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"Ya," jawab Itachi mantap sambil menggerling kearah Kyuubi yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan meledek.

Rikudou-sensei tampak menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah jika itu mau mu," ucapnya semakin membuat semuanya penasaran.

"Baiklah, Uchiha Itachi, kau boleh duduk di samping Kyuubi. Nagato, kau boleh pindah kebelakang." Semua mata tampak membelalakan matanya. A-apa? Pangeran itu mau duduk dengan rubah iblis itu? WTF!

'BRAK!

Kyuubi menggebrak meja dengan muka garang, "Apa maksud mu, Uchiha?! Nagato! Kau tidak boleh pindah!" Bentak Kyuubi sambil menarik kerah belakang baju Nagato ketika Nagato ingin pindah kebelakang.

"Sudah, sudah! Kyuubi, biarkan Uchiha-san duduk dengan mu. Nagato, kau boleh duduk dengan Pain," Nagato langsung mengangguk patuh dan langsung pindah kebelakang dengan cepat. Sementara, Kyuubi tampak masih tak terima.

"Ti-"

"Tidak ada pembantahan!" Bentak Rikudou-sensei membuat Kyuubi merenggut kesal. Sedangkan Itachi merasa puas melihat kekalahan sang rubah buluk itu!

"Uchiha-san, kau boleh duduk." Itachi mengangguk kecil. Dia berjalan kearah tempat duduk Kyuubi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika Kyuubi dengan seenak jidat menaruh tas -entah milik siapa- ketempat bangku yang akan menjadi miliknya.

"Maaf, tempat duduk sudah penuh!" Ucap Kyuubi tanpa memandang Itachi.

Itachi hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dengan tampang tak merasa bersalah, dia ambil tas itu lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah membuat Kyuubi berjengit.

Dengan santainya dia meletakan tasnya lalu, mendaratkan pantatnya dengan nyaman kebangku yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi miliknya.

"Keriput! Itu tas ku tahu!" Pekik Kyuubi sambil mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai.

"Aku bukan 'Keriput', Rubah buluk." Balas Itachi yang tidak terima dikata 'Keriput' lagi. Mereka berdua saling melototkan matanya.

"Kau keriput!"

"Aku bukan keriput, rubah jelek!"

"Kau yang keriput jelek!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau yang jelek, rubah!"

"Aaaargh! DASAR KERIPUT BRENGSEK!"

'BLETAK!

"KYUUBI! JAGA UCAPAN MU ATAU SPIDOL INI MENGENAI JIDAT MU LAGI! SEKARANG KAU DAN UCHIHA KELUAR DARI RUANGAN KU!"

* * *

Bel istirahat tampak berbunyi membuat semua murid KHS bersorak gembira karena waktu mengisi perut mereka sudah tiba.

Semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas X A itu dengan wajah riang walaupun ada beberapa yang masih dikelas. Seperti Naruto dan Sasuke misalnya.

Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan tatapan kebencian ini.

Dia berjalan kearah pintu tetapi, berhenti ketika melihat seorang siswa dengan rambut merah kejinggaan yang acak-acakan memasuki kelasnya.

'Siapa dia?', batinnya merasa bahwa orang itu bukanlah murid dikelasnya. Sepertinya dia senpai, pikir Sasuke lagi.

Tak mau ambil pusing, dia pun kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya tetapi, baru dua langkah terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"Naruto!" Nama yang tak begitu asing diingatannya membuat Sasuke melirik kearah pemuda yang sudah ada didepan Naruto. Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat teman sebangkunya tersenyum lebar kearah pemuda asing itu.

Mata onyxnya terbelalak ketika melihat pemuda asing itu mencium kening Naruto dengan tiba-tiba. Dan Naruto tampak memerah seperti buah kesukaannya.

'A-apakah mereka gay?!' Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"K-kyuu-nii!" Ah~ mereka adik-kakak ternyata. Sasuke menghela napas lega. Entah kenapa, mendengar panggilan Naruto pada pemuda itu membuat perasaannya lega.

Tapi, bukan dirinya suka pada pemuda berisik itu! Dia hanya tidak mau mempunyai kelas dengan murid-murid semuanya berseksual gay! Camkan itu!

Tidak mau berlama-lama disitu, dia pun segera pergi dari situ dan menuju kantin.

Sementara pasangan adik-kakak itu sedari tadi sedang menatap aneh punggung jangkung itu.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menunjuk punggung yang telang menghilang ditikungan.

"kalau tidak salah namanya Uchi, Uchiwa atau apa ya? Aku tidak tahu!" Jawab Naruto dengan nada kesal. Dia masih dendam dengan orang yang dia tidak ketahui namanya.

"Maksudmu ... Uchiha?"

"Ah iya! Namanya Uchiha! Kyuu-nii, tahu? Dia itu sangat menyebalkannya!" Ucap Naruto dengan penuh emosi. Kyuubi tampak mendengus geli.

"Heh, Adik sama kakak memang sama-sama menyebalkan." Gumam Kyuubi yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Naruto. Naruto tampak mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah ... Kakaknya juga anak baru dikelasku. Gara-gara dia aku harus terkena spidol dan dikeluarkan dari kelas. Tapi, untungnya juga dia ikut kena hukuman." Ucap Kyuubi menceritakan tentang peristiwa yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan.

"Aku juga kena hukuman. Tapi, guru mesum itu tidak menghukumnya! Itu sungguh tidak adil!" Naruto jadi emosi sendiri. Apalagi mengingat gurunya pilih kasih sayang.

Kyuubi tampak mencubit pipi kenyal itu dengan gemas, "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita makan. Aku yang akan mentraktir mu," ajaknya membuat Naruto berseru gembira.

"Hore! Besok juga traktir aku ya?!"

"Tidak,"

"Oh ayolah, Kyuu-nii ..."

"Baiklah, tapi, malam ini kau harus memberiku jatah,"

* * *

"Oi, bagaimana hari pertama sekolah mu?" Tanya Itachi sambil melahap roti yang ada ditangannya. Sasuke yang sedang menatap sesuatu dikantin tampak menoleh kearah sang kakak.

"Biasa saja dan ... Sedikit menarik," jawabnya kembali meminum jus tomat yang sejenak ia diamkan. Itachi tampak menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Menarik?"

"Hn, ada seorang bocah yang membuat ku harus mengatainya 'Dobe'," jelas Sasuke. Dia tampak melirik kearah meja yang jauh dari meja mereka. Meja yang berisikan dua orang pemuda yang sedang bercanda tawa.

Itachi juga melirik kearah lirikan Sasuke. Dia tampak mengangguk dan menyeringai tipis ketika melihat objek yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Oh ... Dia. Dia manis," ucap Itachi hampir membuat Sasuke menyemburkan jus tomatnya kalau tidak mengingat marga Uchihanya.

"Manis? Bocah berisik itu kau bilang manis? Apakah mata mu sudah katarak?" Tanya Sasuke sinis. Itachi tampak mendengus geli.

"Huh, dia memang manis. Dari pada teman yang disebelahnya." Sasuke tampak melirik lagi kearah meja itu. Dia melirik kearah pemuda berambut merah kejinggaan itu.

"Mereka bersaudara," ucapnya singkat namun, membuat Itachi kembali bingung, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Dari panggilannya, mungkin?" Sasuke mengendikan bahunya, tidak terlalu peduli dengan jawabannya. Itachi hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan kembali menatap dua orang itu.

'Mereka bersaudara ... Menarik,', batinnya.

"Tapi, ada yang ganjal diantara mereka." Ujar Sasuke dengan pandangan serius.

"Maksud mu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Entahlah, ini perasaan ku atau memang nyata tapi, aku menduga ada yang spesial diantara mereka." Ucap Sasuke membuat Itachi bingung dan penasaran.

"Spesial? Maksudmu mereka incest?" Tanyanya mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke, "Hn, tadi aku melihat pria berambut orange itu mencium kening bocah berisik itu." Ucapnya membuat Itachi memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa?! Rubah buluk itu incest?" Pekiknya tidak percaya. Untungnya pekikannya tidak terlalu keras sehingga tidak mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh murid yang ada dikantin.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman. Itachi tampak menghela napas. Dia menyangkal dengan apa yang difaktakan oleh Sasuke. Tidak mungkin ada bersaudara incest disini, pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menyatakan yang belum ada buktinya. oh ya, Tousan menelpon ku tadi. Dia bilang, setelah pulang sekolah kita harus kerumah teman tousan." Ucapnya.

Tidak mau mengambil pusing juga, Sasuke pun mengangguk dan menghabiskan jus tomatnya.

* * *

Kini langit pun telah senja. Matahari mulai ingin beristirahat. Dan akan digantikan oleh bulan untuk menyinari bumi.

Para murid KHS pun akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang. Mereka bersorak gembira dan merapihkan alat-alat tulis mereka kedalam tas.

Mereka mulai keluar kelas dan menuju parkiran untuk mengandarai kendaraan mereka. Ada yang dijemput dan juga ada yang berjalan kaki.

Seperti Kyuubi dan Naruto yang memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya seharusnya mereka dijemput namun, Tousannya menelpon dan mengatakan tidak bisa menjemput mereka dikarenakan ada tamu dirumah. Maka, mereka pun memilih berjalan kaki.

Mereka berdua tampak berjalan beriringan. Menikmati perjalanan mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh. Rumah mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Kyuubi tampak menoleh kekanan. Kearah taman yang terlihat sepi. Langkahnya terhenti dan membiarkan sang adik terus berjalan sambil berceloteh.

"Ne~ Kyuu-nii, tadi aku meli-"

Naruto yang merasa ganjal menghentikan celotehannya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan tidak mendapati Kyuubi disampingnya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Kyuubi berdiri jauh darinya. Dia pun segera menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Kyuu-nii berdiri disitu?" Tanyanya menatap lekat-lekat Kyuubi yang tampak aneh.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berbicara pada mu." ucap Kyuubi juga membalas tatapan Naruto. Naruto tampak memandang Kyuubi bingung, "Membicarakan tentang?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu tentang tadi pagi. Maaf, karena aku egois. Setelah kupikir-pikir, kita bisa terus bersama dan tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita." Ucap Kyuubi sambil menangkup kedua pipi itu. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan benda kenyal menempel dibibirnya.

Hanya sebatas kecupan. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Seperti itulah cara Kyuubi menyalurkan cintanya.

"Aku mengerti perasaan, Kyuu-nii. Maaf, aku juga egois. Tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyuu-nii dan hanya mementingkan perasaan ku saja." Ucap Naruto setelah kecupan singkat itu selesai.

"Ah, sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang!" Ajak Kyuubi sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dan nyengir rubah.

Sementara itu,disebuah mobil yang tidak jauh dari mereka terdapat dua orang sepasang saudara sedang terbelalak dengan apa yang mereka lihat tadi.

"SUDAH KU BILANG MEREKA INCEST!"

**TBC**

* * *

Holla minna! Maaf ya saya membawa cerita baru lagi padahal yang lain belum kelar -_-

Habis cerita ini udah lama aku ingin publish cuman karena kehapus jadi gak jadi -_- akhirnya aku bikin lagi xD

Cerita yang lainnya akan kupublis secepatnya dan selambat-lambatnya xD

Sudahlah, kalo minna suka riview ya xD

**Mind RNR Minna-san!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Su-sudah ku bilang kan bahwa mereka itu i-incest," Ucap Sasuke seperti orang yang sedang sesak napas. Apalagi dirinya susah sekali untuk menyebut kata 'Incest'.

Itachi yang tak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke tampak mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Wajahnya tampak pucat pasi setelah melihat saudara itu berciuman.

Sepertinya duo Uchiha itu terlalu kaget melihat fenomena yang langka itu.

Siapa yang tidak kaget ketika melihat pria mencium seorang pria juga yang jelas-jelas mempunyai gender yang sama dan mempunyai hubungan darah?! Damn! Kenapa Itachi dan Sasuke harus mengenal mereka?!

"Kau benar. Sa-sasuke, kita mengenal orang yang mempunyai hubungan aneh," ucap Itachi dengan wajah miris di tiru oleh Sasuke walaupun masih terlihat datar.

Itachi menjedukkan kepala nya ke ban setir mobil. Berusaha menghilangkan adegan tadi dipikirannya. Tapi, nihil.

Adegan itu terus berputar-putar diotaknya.

Oh ... Kami-sama~ kenapa Engkau mentakdirkan ku untuk melihat adegan itu?, batin Itachi kembali miris.

Sasuke yang sudah menghilangkan penyakit Out Of Characternya tampak bertampang datar lagi. Dirinya sudah rada tenangan di bandingkan dengan Itachi.

Entahlah ... Sepertinya Itachi masih belum bisa mempercayai kenyataan yang dilihatnya. Dia masih sulit mempercayai bahwa pemuda ganas, berkata kasar, dan keras kepala itu mempunyai hubungan incest dengan teman Sasuke.

Rasanya Itachi ingin pindah sekolah saja.

"Jangan berpikiran untuk pindah sekolah," ujar Sasuke membuat Itachi mendongak dan menatapnya. Dia membaca pikiranku?, batin Itachi bingung.

"Kau ingat pesan ayah bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Kita tak boleh pindah sekolah sebelum mereka pulang." Ucap Itachi ingat betul pesan sang ayah yang sekarang berada dirumah teman yang akan mereka tempati.

"Hn, sekarang kita pergi dan lupakan saja yang tadi. Anggap saja itu tak pernah terlihat dimata kita."

Itachi mengangguk mengerti. Dan mulai mencoba menghapus adegan tadi di otaknya. Dia pun mulai menancap gas dan pergi menuju kerumah teman ayahnya.

* * *

Sasuke dan Itachi telah sampai disebuah rumah yang tampak asri dan enak dipandang. Mereka berdua memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah itu dan menuju pagar yang terbuat kayu itu.

Mata onyx Itachi tampak berkeliaran mencari sesuatu disisi pagar itu. Setelah ketemu dengan apa yang dicarinya, ia pun memencet tombol bel rumah itu.

Beberapa menit pagar itu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang sangat panjang. Sasuke dan Itachi tampak terpesona dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh wanita itu. Sampai-sampai duo Uchiha itu menganggap wanita itu adalah gadis perawan milik keluarga teman ayahnya.

"Kalian Itachi dan Sasuke ya?" Sebuah suara membuat Itachi dan Sasuke terbuyar dari lamunan mereka. Mereka berdua mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan itu.

'Grep!

Tiba-tiba saja mata mereka membulat ketika wanita itu memeluk mereka berdua, "No-nona -"

"Gyaaaa! Bibi sungguh rindu pada kalian! kalian sudah pada tinggi ya," Itachi dan Sasuke tampak mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ada kata 'bibi' dikalimat itu.

"Apakah kalian ingat pada bibi? Aku bibi Kushina, istri paman Minato. Ingat tidak?"

'Jdeer!

Bagaikan tersambar petir dua makhluk Uchiha itu ketika mengetahui siapa wanita cantik itu. Te-ternyata ... Dia istri teman ayah mereka? What the hell?!

"Hahaha ... Mungkin waktu itu kalian masih berumur 5 tahun ketika bertemu denganku jadinya kalian lupa padaku," ucap Kushina yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tertawa kecil dan mengacak-ngacak surai hitam kedua saudara Uchiha itu dengan gemas.

Itachi hanya tersenyum canggung. Sasuke hanya bertampang biasa. Dasar pantat ayam datar!

"Ayo, kita masuk! Ayah kalian sudah menunggu diruang tamu." Ucap Kushina sambil menarik kedua tangan itu untuk mengikutinya. Itachi dan Sasuke pun hanya diam dan mengikuti bibi ... Kushina. Hah~ rasanya Itachi masih belum percaya jika wanita semuda itu sudah memiliki seorang suami.

Itachi dan Sasuke pun diantar keruang tamu. Mereka pun berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat isi rumah itu dengan ditemani Kushina yang sedang cerita panjang lebar mengenai mereka waktu kecil. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya mendengarkannya saja.

Mata onyx yang begitu mempesona itu mendapatkan barang-barang antik disekitar dalam rumah itu. Sepertinya, pemilik rumah ini orang yang sangat suka prasejarah.

Mereka pun melewati sebuah bingkai yang terpasang di dinding dengan ukiran rumit disisi bingkai itu. Bingkai berukuran besar yang menampilkan sebuah gambar yang menggambarkan empat orang sedang tersenyum dengan baju putih.

Seketika langkah Itachi berhenti dan berjalan mundur selangkah ketika merasa ada yang ganjil dengan benda yang ia lewati. Dia menghadapkan tubuhnya kebingkai foto yang besar itu dengan alis berkerut-kerut.

Empat orang. Foto itu berisi empat orang. Satu orang wanita yang diyakini itu adalah bibi Kushina. Dan ada tiga orang pria. Ada wajah yang sama dan warna rambutnya terlihat sama. Sama-sama jabrik dan pirang. Hanya saja wajahnya terlihat seperti pria paruh baya dibandingkan pria berambut pirang lainnya.

Mata Itachi melirik satu orang pria yang ada dibingkai foto itu lagi. Wajah pria itu mirip bibi Kushina dan warna rambutnya juga terlihat sama hanya saja agak kejinggaan. Dan warna iris matanya berbeda dari lainnya. Mata itu berwarna ruby.

Ruby?, pikir Itachi seperti pernah melihat mata itu. Tentunya dia ingat betul pemilik warna mata yang sama dengan mata pria berwajah muda itu.

Kyuubi, Teman sebangkunya yang mempunyai rambut merah kejinggaan, beriris ruby, bersifat pemarah dan sering memanggilnya kakek-kakek berkeripu-

Tu-tunggu dulu! K-kyuubi? I-iris ruby? Warna rambut me-merah kejinggaan?

Itachi kembali menatap foto itu sekali lagi. Seketika iris onyx itu terbelalak ngeri ketika mengetahui bahwa-

"Ini foto keluarga bibi. Foto keluarga Namikaze," Itachi langsung menoleh dan mendapati Kushina sudah berada disamping kanannya.

"Itachi, mereka berdua ..." Itachi menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menunjuk dua orang yang ada didalam foto itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ah, Mereka berdua itu anakku. Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Kyuubi. Pasti kalian sudah mengenal mereka disekolah, kan?" Ujar Kushina memberitahu orang yang ditunjuk Sasuke dan tidak menyadari duo Uchiha itu sedang membatu.

Bagaikan robot, Sasuke dan Itachi menolehkan kepala saling menghadap dengan gerakan patah-patah dan saling menampakan tatapan horor mereka.

"Me-mereka ..." (Itachi)

"Ti-tinggal disini ..." (Sasuke)

"TIDAAAAAAAK!" (Itachi dan Sasuke)

* * *

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

**I'm sorry but, He is mine** By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) and Kurama/Kyuubi & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, INCEST! EYD, dll.

* * *

Langit terlihat berwarna senja cantik. Diufuk timur, Matahari mulai tenggelam untuk beristirahat dan membiarkan bulan menggantikan pekerjaannya untuk menerangi bumi.

Sama seperti manusia pada umumnya. Orang-orang yang sedang beraktivitas langsung berhenti ketika melihat warna langit dan jam. Mereka pulang bagaikan burung yang juga ingin pulang kesarang dan bertemu dengan keluarga kecil mereka.

Seperti saudara yang sangat-sangat romantis itu. Kyuubi dan Naruto. Duo Namikaze itu telah sampai di sarang mereka yang sangat indah itu. Rumah yang terlihat asri dan masih terlihat kuno. Walaupun kuno, tempat pelindung mereka itu tetap cantik dan dikagumi oleh banyak orang ketika melintasi rumah berpagar kayu yang sangat tinggi itu.

Canda tawa selalu mengiringi kepulangan kedua saudara itu. Sampai sekarang Kyuubi dan Naruto bercanda tawa. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang saudara yang bahagia dan harmonis ...

Seandainya mereka tak mempunyai perasaan terlarang itu pasti takdir kedua saudara itu akan berbanding terbalik dengan yang sekarang. Saling menjauh dan mementingkan diri sendiri ...

Mungkin itulah yang akan terjadi pada mereka kalau perasaan cinta tidak ada di kedua hati insan itu.

"Tadi Nagato lucu sekali. Aku gombali dia dengan sadis dan dia malah menangis," cerita Kyuubi mengenai permainan gombal-gombalan yang terjadi pada siang tadi. Gombal-gombalan yang sangat menusuk dihati bagi kedua sahabatnya itu.

Naruto tampak tertawa kecil. Sedari tadi dia merasa lucu dengan cerita Kyuubi. Kakaknya itu memang kelewat sadis. Masa Bapaknya Nagato ngubur dirinya sendiri.

Tawa Naruto terhenti seketika dan menghentikan jalannya tepat didepan pagar dengan mobil yang terpakir manis di sampingnya.

Sementara Kyuubi melihat gerakan Naruto terhenti tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Bukannya menoleh kepadanya Naruto tampak menoleh kearah mobil yang berada disamping adik blondienya itu, "Aku hanya heran. Mobil siapa ini? Sepertinya aku tak pernah melihat mobil semewah ini didepan rumah kita. Apakah Tousan membelinya?" Naruto memandang silih berganti pada Kyuubi dan mobil itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Kyuubi tampak mendengus geli, "Minato beli mobil seperti itu? Ck, kau tahu sendiri orang tua kolot itu selalu membeli barang yang sederhana dan tidak mau mewah-mewah." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada sarkitis. Naruto hanya terkikik mendengar pernyataan Kyuubi tentang ayahnya.

"Sudahlah, kita masuk saja dan langsung ke kamar. Aku tak mau mengobrol dengan teman Minato," ucap Kyuubi sambil membuka gerbang itu dan pergi duluan. Naruto hanya mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakang dan menatap rambut merah kejinggaan yang panjangnya -sangat- melebihi bahu.

"Tadaima!" Teriak Naruto ketika sudah sampai di beranda rumah sambil melepas sepatu talinya. Kyuubi hanya cuek bebek dan melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya dengan sembarangan. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ck, Kakak sama adik tak ada bedanya. Pantesan Kushina awet muda*?* karena mengomeli kedua anaknya itu -terutama Kyuubi- setiap hari.

"Ah, Naru-chan ... Okaeri," sahut seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

Wanita yang selalu memakai celemek hijau itu tampak mengusap kening Naruto dan Kyuubi yang berkeringat dengan kain putih. Kebiasaan Kushina ketika kedua anaknya sehabis pulang sekolah.

"Nah, kedua anak Kaa-san sudah bebas dari keringat. Sekarang berikan tas kalian pada ku dan pergi ke ruang tamu," perintah Kushina sambil mengadahkan kedua tangannya untuk menerima tas yang akan diberikan kedua anaknya.

Kyuubi yang mengetahui arti dari perintahan itu hanya mendengus sebal, "Tak bisakah aku beristirahat? Aku sungguh lelah dan tak ingin bertemu dengan teman Minato, Kushina." Keluh Kyuubi dengan tampang lelah. Naruto hanya diam tak mau protes dan memberikan tasnya kepada Kushina.

"Naruto sudah memberikan tasnya. Sekarang tas mu," pinta Kushina tak menghiraukan keluhan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mendecak kesal. Mau tak mau ia menyerahkan tasnya dan mendeath-glare sang adik yang tak mau ikut protes seperti dirinya.

Kushina yang sudah menduga akan terjadi adu mulut ia pun segera mencegahnya sebelum adu mulut itu terjadi, "Sudah, sudah, sekarang kalian ke ruang tamu! Dan Kyuubi!" Kushina menatap intens Kyuubi dengan tajam.

"Jangan panggil tousan mu dengan nama. Termasuk aku!" peringat Kushina dengan nada menekan di akhir kalimatnya sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Whatever," ucap Kyuubi sambil berlalu dari Kushina dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya tanpa mengetahui urat-urat kemarahan tercetak di pelipis Kushina.

Kyuubi dan Naruto tampak mengernyitkan dahi ketika memasuki ruang tamu. Bukan, bukannya mereka merasa ruang tamunya agak berbeda atau pun merasa bingung dengan keberadaan teman Minato yang mereka tidak kenal. Tetapi, keberadaan dua orang itu ...

Dua orang yang membuat hidup mereka sial dan kesal dihari ini!

Sipantat ayam dan Si Kakek-kakek keriput !

Mereka merubah raut wajah mereka dengan tampang marah dan menunjuk kedua orang itu, "Ngapain kau ada disini?!" Tanya Kyuubi dengan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan ke pemuda berwajah kakek-kakek yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Kyuubi.

" Sedang apa kau disini?!" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang galak terhadap pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang hanya bertampang datar saja.

"Kalian sudah kenal ya? Wah ... Baru satu hari disekolah yang sama ternyata membuat kalian cepat akrab ya," Ujar Minato sambil tersenyum pada kedua anaknya yang tampak berapi-api.

"Akrab dari mananya?! Dia itu menyebalkan tahu!" Ucap Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Itachi.

"Dia juga menyebalkan!" Naruto juga menunjuk Sasuke yang hanya mendengus saja.

"Hehehe ... Sasuke memang anak yang menyebalkan. Maklumin saja," ujar seseorang dari belakang membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi berjengit kaget. Naruto dan Kyuubi tampak membalikan badan dan melihat seorang wanita berwajah anggun dan senyum yang seperti Itachi-put sedang membawa nampan berisi minuman.

Wanita bersurai hitam itu adalah Ibu kandung dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto, nama wanita yang sedang menaruh gelas-gelas itu ke meja.

"Naru-chan! Kyuubi! Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu! Mereka itu anak baik! Seperti kau, Naruto. Dan tidak seperti mu, Kyuubi!" Kini omelan datang dari sang Ibu yang juga membawa nampan dan langsung menaruh kue-kue itu ke meja.

Kyuubi dan Naruto hanya mendengus sebal dan mencibir perkataan Ibunya. Sementara itu seorang pria paruh baya tampak bertampang datar saja. Namun, kekhawatiran tersirat dimatanya.

"Minato, apakah mereka bisa tinggal bersama?" Bisiknya pada teman pirang jabriknya yang membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Tentu bisa,"

"Aaarrgh! Sudahlah, aku ke kamar dulu! Naruto, kau ikut aku!" Ucap Kyuubi sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto membuat kedua Uchiha terbelalak ngeri.

Kushina yang melihat anaknya akan pergi langsung menahannya dengan cepat, "Tunggu dulu! Kalian ini harus berkumpul dengan kami untuk membicarakan kalian yang akan satu atap dengan Itachi dan Sasuke." Ucap Kushina membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto langsung mematung.

I-ita-put? SasukePantatAyam? Akan tinggal bersama ... De-dengan mereka?!

"A-apa? APA?!" Pekik Kyuubi dan Naruto dengan histeris. Mata mereka memandang sekumpulan keluarga itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ya, Naru, Kyuu ... Kalian akan tinggal bersama. Hahaha ... Pasti kalian akan menjadi keluarga harmonis ketika besok kami pergi ke AS." Ucap Mikoto dengan tawa manisnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke yang kebetulan sang beliau duduk disamping anak berwajah datar itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi menarik tangan Sasuke dan Itachi untuk bangun dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruang tamu itu dengan di ikuti Naruto, "Aku perlu bicara dengan mereka," ucap Kyuubi sebelum menghilang.

"Hah~ Aku jadi tidak yakin mereka bisa tinggal bersama," ucap Mikoto sambil menghela napas setelah kepergian dua bersaudara itu.

"Tenang, Mikoto. biarkan mereka berbicara. Mungkin anakku masih belum bisa menerima untuk tinggal dengan anak kalian." Ucap Minato menenangkan Mikoto yang tampak terlihat khawatir.

"Dia benar, Istriku. Mereka harus berbicara delapan mata." Ucap Fugaku membuat semua menatapnya bingung.

"Hah? Delapan mata? Bukankah seharusnya empat mata?"

"'Kan mereka ada empat orang," jawab Fugaku dengan kalem membuat semuanya sweatdrope.

* * *

'Buagh!

Kyuubi tampak memukul Itachi hingga tersungkur kererumputan yang ada dihalaman depan rumahnya. Naruto tampak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya terhadap orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan ingin membantunya namun, Kyuubi tampak mencegatnya.

"Jangan membantunya," ucap Kyuubi dengan datar membuat Naruto kaget didalam hati. Naruto sama sekali tak pernah mendengar nada bicara Kyuubi begitu datar. Kyuubi terlihat menyeramkan jika berbicara seperti itu.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan duduk dikursi yang ada di depan rumah itu -tanpa berniat menolong sang kakak. Dasar adik durhaka!

"Kenapa kau memukul ku, hah?!" Itachi tampak tidak terima dengan bogem mentah yang diberikan Kyuubi padanya. Cih, rubah jelek itu sungguh membuatnya marah! Diseret bagaikan anjing dan langsung memukulnya tanpa sebab.

"Itu pantas untuk mu yang tlah mempermainkan ku!" Ucap Kyuubi sambil menatap tajam Itachi. Dia menghampiri Itachi dan mencengkram kerah seragam kakek-kakek berpipi biru itu, "masuk ke sekolahku dengan status sebagai siswa baru, berpura-pura tidak mengenali ku sebagai anaknya Minato, tak bilang padaku bahwa kau adalah orang yang akan tinggal bersama ku, dan membuat ku ingin membunuhmu. Ck, kau sungguh mempermainkan ku. Ini bukanlah permainan yang bagus tahu!" Ucap Kyuubi yang sudah gemas sekali ingin meninju pipi itu lagi.

Itachi tampak menautkan kedua alisnya, "Mempermainkan mu? Cih! Itu sama sekali tak ada dipikiranku! Kau kira aku mengetahui ini semua, heh? Cih! Nol besar untuk mu, Rubah jelek! Asal kau tahu, aku juga tidak menyangka jika aku akan satu atap dengan bersaudara incest seperti dirimu!" Ucap Itachi yang juga sama-sama emosi.

Hening ...

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening setelah kalimat panjang yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus ditemani daun-daun kering bertebangan.

Menyadari ada keganjilan di akhir kalimatnya, Itachi segera menutup mulutnya dengan mata membulat. Astaga! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan tadi?!, batin Itachi.

Itachi semakin terkejut tat kala melihat Kyuubi yang sedang mencengkram kerahnya tampak mematung dengan kedua bola mata membulat.

"K-kyuubi?"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi melepaskan cengkramannya dan terduduk lemas di depan Itachi.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada yang begitu lirih sehingga tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

Rasa bersalah pun mulai menyelimuti Itachi. Itachi benar-benar akan mengutuk mulutnya. Cih, seharusnya dia tak berkata seperti itu. Aaaargh! Bodoh sekali dirinya!

'Grep!

Mata Itachi membulat ketika Kyuubi mencengkram kedua lengan atasnya dan menatapnya tajam dengan iris merah yang terlihat menyala itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?!" Tanya Kyuubi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan mencengkram lengan Itachi lebih erat -tak peduli jika Itachi akan kesakitan.

"Aku ..." Itachi tampak melirik Sasuke yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan melirik Naruto yang berada jauh dibelakang Kyuubi sedang berdiri mematung, "Aku melihat mu ... berciuman," lanjutnya dengan suara begitu kecil. Nada suaranya sangat kecil saat di kata 'berciuman'. Tetapi, ucapannya masih bisa terdengar oleh Kyuubi yang sedang terbelalak.

"A-apa?" Kyuubi tampak tergagap dengan mata memandang Itachi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jangan-jangan ciumannya dengan Naruto yang ditaman itu ... Dilihat oleh mereka?!

"Maaf ... Kami tak sengaja meli-"

"Siapa saja yang sudah tahu tentang rahasia hubungan ku dengan Naruto?!" Potong Kyuubi kembali menatap Itachi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hanya aku dan adikku," jawab Itachi sambil melirik kearah Sasuke yang diikuti oleh Kyuubi. Kyuubi tampak menatap kearah Sasuke yang juga membalas tatapannya. Kyuubi segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Itachi.

Kali ini tatapannya begitu tajam dan lebih mengancam dari pada sebelumnya membuat rasa takut muncul dibenak Itachi, "Ku peringatkan untukmu dan adikmu. Jangan pernah memberitahu rahasiaku pada orang lain. Terutama kedua orang tuaku! Dan satu lagi, kalian tak boleh tinggal dirumahku. Tinggalah dihotel atau dimana saja. Dan pindahlah sekolah," perintah Kyuubi dan memperingati kedua orang itu. Dia benar-benar takut jika kedua orang itu tinggal dirumahnya akan mengetahui lebih dalam rahasianya. Dan akan membeberkan rahasianya pada orang lain. Hubungannya ... Akan hancur. Kyuubi tak mau itu terjadi.

"Tenang ... Kami tak ak-" tiba-tiba saja Itachi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika sebuah ide entah dari mana datang keotaknya. Ide yang sangat menguntungkannya dan ide yang akan membuat saudara Namikaze itu terancam.

Seringaian tipis bak iblis pun terukir diwajah tampan itu. Itachi menepis tangan besar yang tidak terlalu sebesar tangannya yang berada dilengannya. Dan berdiri dengan angkuh membuat Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahi.

Dia membersihkan kotoran yang ada dicelananya dan kembali mengukir seringaiannya, "Jangan memberitahu pada orang lain tentang hubungan anehmu, tidak boleh tinggal dirumahmu, dan menyuruhku untuk pindah sekolah. Cih, memangnya siapa dirimu, hah? Apakah kau mempunyai hak untuk memerintahku dan adikku? Oh yeah, tentu saja kau punya. Kau adalah anak pemilik rumah ini. Tapi, Jika kau punya hak memerintahku, apakah aku juga mempunyai hak untuk ... Mengancam mu?" Itachi menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia semakin puas ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Kyuubi, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Dia membungkukkan badannya ke Kyuubi yang masih berposisi duduk dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Fufufufu ... Bisakah kau memerintahku seperti tadi, rubah jelek?" Bisiknya dengan seringaian lebar. Kyuubi hanya bisa mematung dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Hah~ Sasuke, sebaiknya kita bilang saja pada semua orang tentang 'Secret' ini. Kalau perlu kita bilang pada orang tua mereka tentang hubungan tak lazim diantara kedua anaknya. Ck, ck, ck, orang tua kalian pasti akan sangat sakit hati mendengar tentang hubungan kalian." Sadis. Bisa dibilang Itachi terlalu sadis. Tetapi, dia terpaksa karena ingin Kyuubi takhluk ditangannya. Tapi, tenang~ dia benar-benar tak akan membocorkan rahasia itu.

'Bruk!

"Dobe!"

Tiba-tiba saja bunyi debuman yang sangat keras dan teriakan yang berasal dari Sasuke terdengar oleh Itachi dan Kyuubi yang sedang dalam suasana tegang.

Kyuubi segera menoleh dan mendapati sang adik sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dengan Sasuke yang sedang berusaha membangunkan adiknya. Seketika iris rubynya terbelalak.

"Naruto!" Teriak Kyuubi segera berlari kearah Naruto. Dia segera mengecek keadaan Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto agar bangun.

"Dia pingsan," ujar Kyuubi setelah memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Iris ruby itu memandang cemas Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Naruto pasti terlalu syok dengan ancaman Itachi tadi. Ingin menyalahkan Itachi? Tidak, dia tak bisa menyalahkan Itachi. Dia takut jika menyinggung perasaan Itachi dan akan mengadu rahasianya.

"Kalian masuklah ke dalam. Aku akan membawa Naruto ke kamar," ucap Kyuubi sambil mengangkat Naruto ala bridal style.

"Tidak. Ini salah ku. Biarkan aku yang mengangkatnya," sergah Itachi sambil berusaha memindahkan Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. Ini salahnya dan Itachi tahu itu.

Sebagai kekasih Naruto, Kyuubi tidak terima. Karena dia tak ingin kekasihnya disentuh oleh siapapun.

"Tidak, biarkan aku yang membawanya. Kau tak ada hak untuk menyentuhnya," tolak Kyuubi dengan ekspresi datar yang tak sempurna milik Uchiha. Namun, kedatarannya semakin membuatnya tampan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mempunyai hak?" Ancaman pun mulai terungkit kembali membuat Kyuubi terdiam. Tapi, egois melawan ketakutan Kyuubi.

"Tidak,"

"Punya,"

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Ku bilang punya ya punya!"

"Kau tak boleh menyentuh milikku!"

"Dia bukan milikmu! Tapi dia adikmu!"

"Aaargh! Sudahlah, Dia itu milikku! Kalian puas?" Sasuke memandang gerah pada kedua orang yang sedang memperebutkan orang pingsan. Namun, perkataannya membuat Kyuubi dan Itachi cengok.

Mumpung ada kesempatan, Sasuke langsung merebut Naruto dari tangan Kyuubi dan membawanya kabur untuk diperkosa eh- maksudnya untuk dibawa ke kamar.

"Ck, Orang pingsan malah direbutkan. Apakah mereka mau membuat dobe mati?" Cibir Sasuke dengan nada sarkitis.

* * *

Kyuubi tampak memandang Naruto yang sedang memejamkan mata membuat iris biru safir yang Kyuubi sukai menghilang dibalik kelopak mata tan itu.

Dia mengusap poni yang menutupi kening adiknya dengan penuh perasaan. Pemuda beriris merah itu menggenggam tangan yang terkulai lemas itu untuk menyalurkan kehangatannya pada sang adik. Dia mengecup sekilas bibir adiknya. Tak menghiraukan keberadaan Itachi yang sedang bersender ditembok kamar Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk dikursi meja belajar.

tidak tahu kah duo Uchiha itu sedang sulit bernafas ketika melihat ciuman itu lagi? Bodo lah, hubungannya sudah ketahuan jadi, untuk apa malu dan menutupi semuanya lagi?

"Itachi," Itachi tersentak dan saluran pernapasannya kembali lancar. Dia memandang Kyuubi yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuubi memanggilnya dengan nama.

Disaat itu, Itachi melihat Kyuubi tampak terlihat acak-acak kan dan terlihat ... Frustasi membuat Itachi kembali merasa bersalah. Pasti ancamannya menjadi beban berat bagi Kyuubi.

"Itachi, kau mungkin sudah melihat betapa sayangnya diriku padanya. Aku tak mau dia sakit, frustasi atau pun pingsan seperti ini hanya karena kalian berdua mengetahui hubungan kami dan kalian ingin membongkarnya. Bisakah kalian pengertian padaku? Aku mohon jangan ganggu kami. Jangan merusak hal yang tlah kami bangun dengan susah payah. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Kami tak sanggup jika dipisahkan oleh kedua orang tua kami. Apakah kalian mau menutup mulut kalian dari orang-orang?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi dan Sasuke dengan penuh memohon.

"Tapi, hubungan kalian itu salah. Kalian tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini dengan cara terus-terusan merahasiakannya dari orang-orang. Sepintar-pintarnya kau menyembunyikan bangkai, bau bangkai itu tetap akan tercium." Ucap Itachi mencoba menyadarkan Kyuubi tentang betapa salahnya hubungan yang Kyuubi jalin bersama Naruto.

Dan itu sangat sukses membuat perasaan Kyuubi menjadi tak menentu.

"Aku tahu ... Aku tahu itu. Selama 2 tahun aku memikirkan itu," ucap Kyuubi sambil memandang Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata, "Tapi, aku cinta padanya dan dia juga mencintaiku. Keegoisan cintaku lebih mengalahkan ketakutan ku sehingga aku terus melanjutkan hubungan ini. Dan aku tak mau jika memutuskan hubungan ini akan membuat tameng diantara ku dan Naruto tercipta. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi," lanjutnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tapi, Ru- Kyuu ... Kau harus menghen-"

"Cukup, Aniki. Kita hentikan pembicaraan ini. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu diluar," potong Sasuke yang sudah merasa waktunya ia berbicara. Dia juga bosan seperti kambing congek saja disitu.

"Hn," Gumam Itachi sambil mengangguk. Itachi pun mengikuti Sasuke yang telah keluar terlebih dulu. Meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Naruto.

* * *

"Kenapa kau bisa mengancamnya? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan mereka menjalani hubungan itu tanpa ada gangguan?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung to the poin ketika keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja ide ancaman itu masuk ke otakku jadi aku mengancamnya. Lagipula aku ingin Kyuubi menjadi patuh padaku dan aku ingin membuatnya berpisah dengan Na ..."

"Naruto,"

"Ah, itu dia maksudku,"

"Aku jadi setuju dengan ide mu. Apakah kita harus merubah Kyuubi dan Naruto menjadi maid ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian keji. Ceh, Adiknya ikut-ikutan kakaknya 'kan! Ikut-ikutan gila!

"Hahaha ... Boleh saja. Selagi ancaman itu masih ditangan kita, kita bisa memperbudak mereka berdua. Tapi, ancaman ini benar-benar tidak boleh kita salah gunakan. Aku benar-benar tak berniat untuk memberitahu tentang hubungan mereka pada orang-orang." Ucap Itachi mendapat anggukan mengerti oleh sang adik.

"Oke, kita bernegoisasi dengan rubah jelek itu,"

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi sambil bersender ketembok dan melipat kedua tangannya lalu, menaruhnya didepan dada. Tampangnya terlihat begitu menjengkelkan dimata Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tampak berekspresi marah dengan tawaran Itachi. Dia berjalan kearah Itachi dengan cepat dan menyudutkan Itachi dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Kau kira aku setuju, heh? Tawaran gila mu itu akan membuat rahasiaku semakin terbongkar." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Fiuuh~" Itachi meniup wajah Kyuubi membuat poni-poni Kyuubi berantakan, "tawaran ku hanya untuk tinggal disini sampai orang tua kita balik. Apa susahnya untuk menyetujuinya, heh?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berseringaian tipis.

"Aku tetap tidak menyetujuinya," tolak Kyuubi lagi dan lebih tegas.

"Baiklah tawaran bertambah. Diperbolehkan tinggal disini dan mematuhi perintah ku. Setuju?" Itachi bertambah berseringaian iblis.

"Tidak,"

"Oke, bertambah lagi. Boleh tinggal disini, mematuhi perintahku, menuruti kemauan ku dan adikku." Ucap Itachi merasa menarik dengan negoisasi yang ia ciptakan. Kyuubi tampak berkedut kesal.

"Tidak!"

"Wow, kau ingin tawaran ku menjadi banyak ya? Baiklah jika itu mau mu. Boleh tinggal disini, mematuhi perintahku, menuruti kemauan ku dan adikku, menjadi budakku disekolah dan Naruto menjadi budak Sasuke. Bagaimana? Masih mau menolak?"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau menjadi babumu, brengsek!" Ucap Kyuubi yang mulai naik pitam.

"Oh~ kau menolak? Ingin kutambah lagi tawarannya? atau kau ingin aku membokar rahasia itu?" Kyuubi merasa orang ini benar-benar brengsek sedunia. Ck, dia benar-benar benci pada teman ayahnya yang telah melahirkan anak seperti dia!

"Fine! Aku setuju dengan tawaran tadi! Tapi, dengan satu syarat! Kau tidak boleh mengganggu hubungan ku dengan Naruto. Bagaimana?" Itachi tampak tersenyum.

'Khukhukhu ... Dia tidak tahu kalau tawaranku bertujuan untuk itu,' batin Itachi dengan tawa setannya.

"Deal. Deal?" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengesahkan tawarannya dan persyaratan Kyuubi. Mau tak mau Kyuubi pun membalas jabatan Itachi.

"Deal," ucapnya dengan lemas. Hah~ hidupnya akan menderita besok pagi.

"Tapi, kau tetap akan menjaga rahasia hubunganku 'kan?" Tanya Kyuubi untuk memastikan. Itachi tampak mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kyuubi, "Tentu saja,"

Kyuubi mendecih pelan dan menepis tangan Itachi dengan kasar, "Aku bukan anjing, Keriput!" Ucapnya dengan kesal merasa Itachi memperlakukannya seperti anjing.

Itachi tampak berseringaian dan memajukan wajahnya hingga membuat Kyuubi berjengit kaget. Jarak diantara wajah mereka sangat dekat. Dekat sekali sehingga bisa saling merasakan nafas yang hangat menerpa wajah mereka.

"Kau memang bukan anjing tapi, kau adalah rubah jinakku, lovely~" bisik Itachi sambil tersenyum dengan mata menyipit dan berlalu dari Kyuubi yang sedang menggeretakan giginya marah.

"Nng~ Kyuu-nii ..." Suara erangan yang begitu lemah terdengar oleh Kyuubi. Kyuubi segera menoleh dan mendapati sang adik telah bangun. Ia pun segera menghampiri Naruto dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan cemas dan membantu Naruto yang ingin bangun. Naruto mengangguk kecil dan terdiam. Iris blue sapphiernya memandang Kyuubi dengan sayu yang dibalas tatapan cemas.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanyanya ambigu membuat Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahi bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kita harus ... Mengakhiri hubungan ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan kosong. Kyuubi tampak memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana dia bisa berkata seperti itu?!, batin Kyuubi tidak percaya.

Kyuubi tertawa kecil. Tertawa yang sangat ia paksakan. Tawa untuk menepis rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang hatinya, "Hahaha ... Canda mu sungguh tidak lucu, Naruto. Sepertinya, kau masih belum sepenuhnya sadar." Ucap Kyuubi sambil menyentuh pipi Naruto dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

Tetapi, Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong dan menyingkirkan tangan Kyuubi dari pipinya dengan pelan. Tidak, Kyuubi bisa melihat iris blue sapphier itu tersirat kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kyuu." Ucap Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan serius, "Hubungan kita sudah diketahui oleh mereka. Untuk apa kita melanjutkan hubungan ini? Aku tak ingin menyakiti Kaa-san dan Tou-san hanya karena hubungan ini." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Tak sanggup untuk menampakkan air matanya yang mulai ingin tumpah dihadapan Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan itu. Mereka tidak akan berani untuk membongkar rahasia kita," ucap Kyuubi membuat Naruto mendongak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Naruto memandang Kyuubi dengan bingung.

"Kita bernegoisasi," jawab Kyuubi dengan singkat dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto ke lantai berkayu tempat kakinya berpijak.

"Bernegoisasi?" Ulang Naruto dengan alis bertaut.

Kyuubi tampak mendesah panjang dan tak berniat untuk memandang Naruto, "Kita harus memperbolehkannya tinggal disini dan dia tidak akan memberitahu hal itu pada siapa pun," jelas Kyuubi diakhiri dengan menghela napas panjang.

"Yang benar?!" Tanya Naruto mencoba memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. Kyuubi mengangguk membuat Naruto memeluknya dengan perasaan senang.

"Itu tak masalah bagiku! Aku tak peduli mereka mau tinggal disini atau tidak. Yang terpenting mereka tidak membocorkan rahasia kita!" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar yang hanya dibalas senyum miris Kyuubi.

"Mereka bukan hanya tinggal disini saja, Naruto. Tapi ... Mereka akan berkuasa disini dan kau akan menjadi budak Sasuke. Sementara aku menjadi budak Itachi," ujar Kyuubi membuat senyum Naruto hilang dalam sekejap dan tergantikan oleh tatapan hororr.

"GYAAAA! MENJADI BUDAK TEME?! TIDAAAAAK!"

Ck, ck, ck, salah satu gunung Jepang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak aktif langsung menjadi aktif mendengar teriakan Naruto yang cetar membahana badai itu.

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Bulan telah sepenuhnya menggantikan sang surya terbesar yang sedang beristirahat. Bintang-bintang yang tampak berkilauan menaburi langit malam kali ini. Begitu banyak sehingga tak bisa dihitung oleh jari. Sayang ... Manusia tidak pernah tertarik untuk melihat bintang-bintang itu.

di sebuah area perkomplekkan tampak sunyi. Warga setempat sudah menetapkan waktunya untuk tidur. Seketika jendela-jendela yang masih terang itu akhirnya menjadi gelap diiringi rumah-rumah lain. Hanya saja, masih ada satu rumah yang lampunya masih menyala.

'House Namikaze No. 10'

Itulah tulisan yang tertera pada papan yang menempel disisi tembok berbatu bata penahan pagar itu. Yeah, rumah ini adalah rumah Namikaze atau tempat tinggalnya Naruto dan Kyuubi. Tambahan, itu juga akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya Itachi dan Sasuke.

Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu masih menyala diantara rumah-rumah lainnya. Atau bisa dibilang rumah itu satu-satunya yang masih menyala diantara rumah lainnya.

Hah ... Karena itu diakibatkan oleh keempat anak remaja yang sedang meributkan kamar. Belum ada tinggal sehari, mereka sudah berantem bagaikan dua kucing dan dua anjing. Entahlah, siapa yang menjadi kucing atau anjing.

Mereka berempat terus beradu mulut untuk mendapatkan kamar yang mereka mau. Ck, padahal kamar diruangan ini ada banyak. Tapi, kau tahu rencana Itachi dan Sasuke bukan? Yap, itulah dia alasan Itachi dan Sasuke merebutkan kamar.

"Keriput brengsek! Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan Anak pantat ayam itu! Aku akan sekamar dengan Naruto!" Tolak Kyuubi bersih kukuh sambil menarik Naruto yang juga sedang ditarik oleh Itachi. Sasuke hanya sweatdrope dan ingin mencincang-cincang Kyuubi yang telah mengatainya dengan aneh.

Ck, sepertinya bukan merebutkan kamar. Aih~ ternyata merebutkan uke kita yang manis ini toh.

"Tidak ada kata 'tidak'. Kau tidur dengan Sasuke dan aku akan tidur dengan Naruto. Mengerti?" Itachi menarik Naruto sehingga menjadi seperti tarik-menarik tali tambang. Naruto hanya menghela napas dan merasa sedikit sakit ditarik-tarik seperti itu.

"Aaaargh! Brengsek! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan dia! Aku mau tidur dengan Naruto! Titik!" Ucap Kyuubi menekan kalimat yang paling akhir.

Cih! Enak saja! Naruto itu adiknya! Naruto tidak akan boleh tidur dengan siapapun kecuali dirinya!

Itachi hanya santai saja dan mempertahankan tarikannya, "Tidak bisa. Ingat Kyuubi tentang perjanjian kita. Kau harus mematuhi perintah ku dan menuruti kemauan ku," ucap Itachi dengan seringaian tipis.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar kalau ada perjanjian untuk menurutimu!" Protes Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi. Sebenarnyaia ingat betul isi perjanjiannya dengan Itachi. Hanya saja, dia tidak mau Naruto tidur dengan kakek-kakek jelek seperti dia!

Itachi hanya tertawa setan saja -tentunya dalam hati. Uchiha gitu lho~

"Kau 'kan pembantuku. so, kau harus menuruti perintah majikanmu," ucap Itachi sambil berseringaian puas.

"Aku akan menjadi pembantumu jika disekolah saja!" Ucap Kyuubi masih mengelak dan berusaha melepaskan tarikan Itachi. Namun, tarikan Itachi semakin kuat.

"Terserah, aku tetap ingin Naruto tidur bersama ku." Ucap Itachi dengan tampang datarnya.

"Aku juga tetap ingin tidur dengan Naruto," balas Kyuubi dengan tatapan sengit.

"Naruto yang tidur bersama ku," kali ini tatapan Itachi menyengit karena kesabarannya sudah habis. Dia menarik Naruto kearahnya.

"Tidak, Naruto yang tidur bersamaku!" Kyuubi menarik Naruto kearahnya.

"Naruto yang akan tidur bersamaku, rubah!" Itachi kembali menarik Naruto namun, juga ditarik oleh Kyuubi.

"Keriput! Dia itu adikku! Dia harus tidur bersamaku!"

"Tidak, dia tidur denganku!" Ucap Itachi menarik Naruto lagi.

"CUKUP!" Teriak Naruto membuat acara tarik-menarik tangannya berhenti. Kesabaran Naruto sudah sangat melewati kesabarannya. Ck, memangnya dia tali tambang apa yang mesti ditarik-tarik?!

Naruto melepas tangan-tangan yang menarik-narik tangannya dengan kasar dan menatap kesal pada kakaknya dan kakak teme itu, "Aku bukanlah guling yang mesti direbutkan tahu! Kenapa bukannya kalian saja yang tidur bersama, hah?! Sudahlah, aku tidur sendiri saja!" Setelah mengeluarkan kedongkolannya, Naruto berlalu dari mereka bertiga dan memasuki kamarnya.

'BLAM!

Lalu, membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis pada kedua orang yang sedang menatap geram satu sama lain.

"Sebaiknya aku saja yang tidur dengan Naruto," ujarnya membuat dua orang itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak boleh, Ayam!"

"Tidak boleh, Baka Outotou!"

Ck, rebutan pun terjadi lagi hanya saja Sasuke ikut rebutan juga. Cerita ini tak akan ada habisnya jika menulis scane yang tidak penting seperti mereka bertiga itu.

* * *

Sasuke pun menang melawan kedua makhluk berkepala batu itu. Hahaha ... Tentunya dia langsung menyelinap ke kamar Naruto ketika Itachi dan Kyuubi asyik beradu argumen berdua saja. Maka ketika ada titik celah, ia pun langsung kabur dan memasuki kamar uke tercinta. Eits ... Ingat! Sasuke belum mempunyai perasaan abnormal itu lho~

"Dobe?" Panggilnya mencari-cari makhluk penyuka warna orange itu. Bolehkah ia jujur? Sebenarnya dia sedikit takut dengan Naruto yang mempunyai orientasi -yah~ kau tahu lah ...

Dirinya juga merasa takut untuk mendekati Naruto tapi, entah kenapa, dia malah memasuki kamar dobe teman sebangkunya itu.

bodo lah ... Dirinya juga tak akan tertular asal dirinya masih mempertahankan orientasinya yang masih normal.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku?" Sebuah pertanyaan membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika. Dia melihat Naruto tampak sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan handuk dilehernya. Wajahnya terlihat basah begitu juga rambutnya. Sehingga Sasuke dapat melihat air menetes dari rambut pirang itu. Sepertinya dia habis melakukan sesuatu didalam kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku?" Pertanyaan lagi diluncurkan oleh Naruto ketika mendapati Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil memandangnya.

"Hn, aku disuruh tidur dengan mu." Jawab Sasuke setelah sadar kembali. Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan tak peduli. Dia pun berjalan kearah lemari.

Sementara Sasuke memandang kamar Naruto yang rapih sambil berjalan kearah kasur king size itu. Dia pun duduk ditepi ranjang dan menatap Naruto yang sedang membuka pintu lemari berkaca itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya ia peduli pada orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas.

"Mengganti baju ku dengan piyama," jawab Naruto sambil membuka bajunya membuat iris onyx itu -sangat- sedikit membulat ketika melihat perut Naruto yang datar dan err ... Sexy di pantulan kaca. Eh? Sexy? Shit! Kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu, pikir Sasuke merutuki pikirannya.

Kini bagian atas pun telah topless. Dada bidang yang tak kalah sekseh pun terlihat dimata Sasuke. Mata onyx itu terlihat berbinar-binar seperti sedang melihat mangsanya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke jadi lupa dengan orientasinya yang masih normal dan hilang kendali.

Bagaikan singa yang sedang kelaparan, Sasuke langsung menerkam Naruto. Sasuke melempar Naruto keatas kasur dan langsung menindihnya -tak menghiraukan Naruto kesakitan. Entah hasutan setan atau hasutan hatinya, dirinya dikuasai oleh nafsu. Dia pun menjilat-jilat leher tan itu dan menghisapnya sehingga kissmark pun tercipta dileher jenjang itu.

Naruto tampak mendesah sehingag libido Sasuke semakin naik dan semakin ganas. Sasuke pun melumat bibir Naruto dengan nafsu. Dia lumat dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Ah~ manis sekali bibir itu ...

"Akh!

Lidahnya pun menerobos masuk kedalam ketika mulut Naruto terbuka setelah ia gigit bibir bawah Naruto. Lidahnya menerawang rongga mulut itu dengan teliti. Rasa mint terasa dimulutnya ketika mengabsen gigi-gigi putih itu. Sepertinya Naruto habis sikat gigi.

Lidahnya pun bertemu dengan lidah Naruto. Kedua lidah itu saling berdansa dengan diiringi musik kecapan.

"Sshh ..." Desahan terdengar lagi membuat Sasuke menggesek-gesekan bawahnya dengan milik Naruto yang masih dilindungi boxer.

Naruto mendesah hebat. Sasuke pun tak kalah mendesah hanya saja ia tahan mengingat marganya adalah marga Uchiha.

Puas bermain dengan mulut Naruto, Sasuke turun ke leher itu lagi dan turun ke dada bidang yang sangat menggiurkan itu. Dia pun menjilat-jilatnya bagaikan ice cream. Dia bukanlah penyuka ice cream tapi baginya, ini adalah ice cream yang mulai ia sukai.

"Ah~ Te-teme~"

"Sebut nama ku Sasuke, dobe." Perintah Sasuke kembali menghisap dada bidang itu. Tangannya mulai turun kebawah untuk melepas boxer itu.

"Ah~ Sa-sasuke," Sasuke semakin nafsu melepaskan celana itu.

"Sasuke,"

"Sasuke,"

"Oi! Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Teme!"

"TEMEEEE!"

Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Mata onyxnya melihat wajah bulat sangat dekat dimatanya. Wajah itu terlihat marah.

Eh? Bukankah tadi dia sedang mendesah?, batin Sasuke bingung mendapati Naruto terlihat marah.

"Kenapa, dobe? Kau menikmatinya kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman mesum yang langsung ditimpuk menggunakan pakaian.

"Menikmati melihat mu menelanjangi gulingku?! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat! Kau telah menelanjangi gulingku tahu!" Seketika mata onyx Sasuke melirik kebawah dan mendapati sebuah guling yang sudah tak bersarung lagi.

Seketika iris onyx itu terbuka lebar.  
'A-apakah tadi aku berhalusinasi?!'  
Sasuke menatap kesekilingnya dan menyadari dirinya masih duduk manis ditepi ranjang dan Naruto ... Sudah memakai piyama dan sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Ha-halusinasi macam apa itu?!, batin Sasuke yang mulai sepenuhnya tersadar jika tadi adalah sebuah halusinasi. Mata itu pun kembali terbelalak menyadari ...

"AAAAA! Aku digenjutsu setan gay!"

**TBC**

* * *

Hiks ... Dua Uchiha kita terlihat OOC sekali ya T.T

Maaf ... Saya sengaja karena fic ini juga bergenre humor yang sebenarnya humornya kgak ada sama sekali T3T

Yah pokoknya mangap deh klo Uchiha ayam kita OOC sekali -_-

Reply Riview:

Uzumaki prince dobe-nii : Udah lanjut X3 Maaf gk bisa updatekilat -_-

Alice Amani Neverland : udah dilanjut :3

Cindy Ara: Tentu ajj dong! Naruto tetap milik Sasuke dan Kyuubi tetap milik Itachi XD udah lanjuuuut :)

Sunny: Aku setuju sama Ƙäªм̲̅ů! Tapi, Kyuubi itu tipe uke galak XD jadinya aku suka :3

Maaf gak ada scane KyuuNarunya -_-

Yosh udah dilanjut!

Achiez: OKE SUDAH DILANJUUUUT ~#kaps lock jebol #plak

MoodMaker: anda sudah pastitahu kan apa yang ingin mereka rencanakan?*smirk

RaFa LLight S.N: KyuuNaru klo Naru kyuu rasanya ... err.. -_-

yosh udah dilanjut!

Han Haneul: maaf .. aku malah bikin ekhemitunya Sasu Naru -_-

udah dilanjut! :D

icha: ok juga :3

woles: UCHIHA SASUKE! #nari hula-hula xD

YOSH! sekian dan terimakasih yang telah berani untuk meripieu fic yang gila ini ..

thanks for u fav,fol. and rivieuw

**Mind RnR Minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bandara Konoha, setiap hari selalu dikunjungi oleh banyak orang yang ingin pergi ke Negara lain.

Seperti pagi ini, Bandara yang terkenal di jepang itu tampak ramai. Suara derap langkah kaki dari berbagai jenis sepatu sangat terdengar jelas. Suara gesekkan roda koper pun tak kalah terdengar.

Sebagian ada yang menunggu ditempat para penumpang yang sudah keluar dari pesawat sambil membawa kertas karton dan menulis nama orang yang kelua dari pesawat. Artis-artis pun juga ditunggu oleh fansnya.

Dibagian lain pun tampak sedang bersedih-sedihnya ketika melihat orang yang mereka sayangi akan mulai memasuki pesawat untuk pergi.

Seperti keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha misalnya?

Kedua pasangan Namikaze yang bernama Kushina dan Minato tampak sangatlah enggan untuk menaiki pesawat yang telah siap untuk mengantar mereka.

Mereka merasa sedih meninggalkan sang anak-anak yang memancarkan aura kesedihan yang sama seperti mereka. Begitu juga dengan kedua pasangan Uchiha yang bernama Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Namun, pemfaktaan mereka sungguh salah! Well, sebenarnya anak-anak mereka memancarkan aura yang berbeda-beda. Parahnya tak ada yang memancarkan kesedihan untuk orang tua mereka.

Naruto, memancarkan aura kemarahan yang sangat besar. Dirinya seperti dikelilingi Api hingga tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Kalau adapun dia akan berakhir gosong.

Kalian tahu kenapa Naruto bisa memancarkan aura seperti itu? Yap! Itu karena Kakaknya dan Itachi yang memperebutkan dirinya dan TERUTAMA SASUKE YANG TELAH MENELANJANGI GULINGNYA! Garis bawahi, MENELANJANGI GULINGNYA!

Ck, siapa yang tidak sebal melihat gulingnya dinistakan oleh UchihaPantatAyam itu. Apalagi, Ayam itu segala teriak 'AAAA! Aku digenjutsu setan gay!'. Sialan! Ayam itu mengatai dirinya setan gay! Memangnya dia setan gay apa?!

Dia itu lebih suka di katai setan INCEST tahu!

Huh, pokoknya Namikaze Naruto benci pada TEME!

Sementara Sasuke, memancarkan aura kesuraman. Dirinya terlihat suram setelah kejadian menistakan guling Naruto. Hiks ... Sasuke ingin sekali menangis tapi, sayang. Imagenya sebagai Uchiha akan runtuh jika dia menangis.

Jadinya ia termenung, tidak tidur dari semalam, dan berusaha bunuh diri. Sasuke memang ingin bunuh diri karena hal itu sangat memalukan baginya tapi, percobaannya selalu gagal.

Saat ia mengikat tali dilehernya dan bersiap untuk gantung diri dan menyingkirkan bangku tempat ia berpijak eh, malah tidak mati. Yang ada dirinya malah terjatuh dan teringat kalau tali tambangnya belum diikat ke atas.

Pisau, ia juga melakukan bunuh diri dengan pisau. Pisau yang berwarna perak berkilauan itu ia terus menggosoknya dibagian pergelangan tangannya -lebih tepatnya ke nadinya. Tapi, setelah lama ia menggesek-gesekkannya ketangannya tapi, tak kunjung membuat tangannya terluka atau berdarah. Dan Sasuke baru tahu kalau pisau itu adalah pisau plastik alias pisau mainan Naruto yang ia ketahui dari Kushina ketika wanita itu masukk ke kamarnya.

Ngenes!

Hah ... Sepertinya Sasuke sedang mengalami Kengenesanisisasi. Begitulah menurut Vicky artis indonesia*?*.

Dan satu lagi, yaitu Kyuubi dan Itachi! Ekhem... Mereka mempunyai aura yang sama lho~

Aura kebencian.

Mungkin melihat ada kata 'kebencian' terasa ada hawa-hawa yang tidak mengenakkan dan sedikit suram. Dan itu terpancarkan dari tubuh mereka.

Jujur saja! Kyuubi itu benci sekali pada Itachi! Dan sebaliknya, Itachi juga membenci Kyuubi!

Ingat tentang tarik tamba-eh, maksudnya tarik Naruto? Yap! Itulah sebabnya membuat kedua orang yang memilki jiwa seme itu saling membenci.

Kalian pasti sudah tahu alasan Kyuubi menginginkan Naruto untuk tidur bersamanya kan? Kita tidak usah membahas itu kalo pada tahu.

Nah, Si Ita-put nih ... Dia menginginkan Naruto tidur bersamanya karena dia ingin memisahkan Naruto dengan Kyuubi. Bisa gaswat kalo saudara incest itu tidur berdua dan bisa melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan.

Kenapa tidak tidur dengan Kyuubi saja? Ita-put gak takut ama Naru-chan yang juga mempunyai godaan setan gay? Atau Itachi menyukai Naruto? Hahaha ... Kalian bisa ditembak mati oleh Itachi jika kalian bertanya seperti itu.

Cih, amit-amit tidur sama rubah jelek itu! Mendingan Naruto yang rada kaleman. Kalo dia tidur bersama Kyuubi akan terjadi perang bantal nanti. Makanya, dia memilih partner tidurnya Naruto dan menyuruh Sasuke tidur dengan Kyuubi.

Bukan bermaksud dia menyukai Naruto ya~

Yah, pokoknya keempat orang OOC itu sedang mengalami mood yang lagi ngedon (baca:ngedown) deh.

"Kyuu ... Naruto ... Hiks ..." Kushina tampak menangis sembari memeluk kedua anaknya yang sangat berat untuk ditinggalkan.

Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan ibu tercinta mereka, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana," ucap Kyuubi.

"Ya, Kaasan. Jangan lupa makan, istirahat dan jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh ya~" gurau Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Tapi, Kushina malah tambah nangis.

"Hiks ... Ibu sangat berat meninggalkan kalian,"

'Kami juga berat ditinggalkan oleh kalian jika ayam dan keriput itu tinggal bersama kami,' batin Naruto dan Kyuubi sambil melirik kearah Itachi dan Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Kalian baik-baik dirumah, oke? Jangan lupa makan dan jangan khawatir. Itachi-kun bisa masak. Jadi kalian tidak usah repoit-repot makan diluar. Uang dan keperluan sudah Ibu siapkan dilemari untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Hematlah," pesan sang Ibu sambil menghapus air matanya. Kyuubi dan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

"Intinya kalian harus menjaga diri kalian baik-baik selama kami pergi oke," ujar sang ayah sambil tersenyum dan bergantian memeluk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Siap, Tousan!" Ucap Naruto bagaikan prajurit yang sedang disuruh perang oleh komandannya.

Sementara Kyuubi sedang sibuk menguap saja.

Disaat itu, keluarga Uchiha juga mengalami melankolisisasi*?* seperti Namikaze. Hanya saja semuanya dipenuhi wajah datar. Kecuali Mikoto yang tampak terlihat sedih.

"Anakku," Mikoto tampak mengusap rambut kedua anaknya dan mencium keningnya, "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Jaga sikap kalian dirumah Namikaze. Semua keperluan kalian sudah disiapkan." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Itachi tampak tersenyum tipis dan mencium kening Ibunya, "Ibu juga harus baik-baik disana. Jangan lupa untuk istirahat dan makan," pesannya membuat Mikoto terharu. Sementara Si Ayam alias Sasuke juga tampak terharu. Terharu karena matanya terasa panas dan menyadari Kyuubi nyengir sambil ngiris bawang merah disampingnya. Entahlah ... Author tidak tahu kapan ada bawang.

"Mikoto, Fugaku, ayo berangkat." Ajak Minato yang sedang merangkul pinggang Kushina. Cie ... So sweeet~

Fugaku dan Mikoto pun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya ke dua anak mereka.

"Telpon kami setelah sampai disana!" Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Namikaze dan Uchiha hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengantri dibarisan untuk masuk kedalam pesawat.

Orang tua mereka telah pergi dan berarti ...

"Yeeeey! Kami bebas!" Teriak Naruto dan Kyuubi sambil berpelukan. Namun, acara peluk-pelukkan itu segera berakhir ketika Kyuubi ditarik oleh Itachi.

"Lupa pada kami, eh?" Tanya Itachi dengan seringaian iblisnya. Me-mengerikan ..., batin Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Kyuubi kembali badmood dan memasang tampang jutek, "Pergi kau, Uchiha! Orang tua kami juga sudah pergi jadi, kalian bisa tinggal di hotel." Usir Kyuubi sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

'Ctak

Urat kemarahan tampak tercetak di kening Itachi mendengar ucapan Kyuubi. Cih, rubah jelek itu memutuskan perjanjiannya ketika orang tua mereka telah pergi. Benar-benar sialan!

Eits ... Tapi, No problem. Itachi masih mempunyai ancaman mematikan lagi. Maka, ia pun mengukir senyum bagaikan malaikat yang sebenarnya seperti iblis.

"Orang tua mu pergi tak menjadi masalah untukku. Aku bisa membeberkan masalah itu pada seluruh murid yang ada disekolah. Termasuk guru," ucapnya membuat duo Namikaze itu pucat pasi.

Seketika Kyuubi langsung tunduk kembali membuat Itachi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke? Kemana dia? Ah, dia dibelakang Itachi karena merasa takut dengan setan gay yang mengelilingi Naruto. Siapa tahu saja ia digenjutsu lagi dan yang menjadi korbannya adalah kakaknya sendiri yang nanti dia telanjangi. Sudah cukup dia menelanjangi guling saja!

"Kita membicarakan hal itu dirumah saja. Sekarang kita pulang," perintah Itachi kembali bersikap dewasa. Yaiyalah, udah punya keriput!

Kyuubi dan Naruto pun mengangguk. Mereka berdua saling menautkan jari mereka dan pergi menuju pintu keluar bandara itu dengan riang. Sepertinya kemarahan Naruto menjadi sia-sia saja. Moodnya kan selalu berubah dengan cepat. Kecuali! Moodnya tetap tak berubah pada 'Si penelanjang guling' itu!

Itachi dan Sasuke hanya bisa speachles melihat kemesraan mereka. Perut mereka juga terasa mual. Tapi, ada rasa lain yang menyelimuti mereka.

Terasa panas dan err ... Emosi.

Entahlah, Itachi dan Sasuke tak tahu dan tak mau tahu tentang perasaan aneh itu.

Apakah mereka terkena genjutsu setan gay lagi?

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

**I'm sorry but, He is mine** By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) and Kurama/Kyuubi & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, INCEST! EYD, dll.

Kini, Naruto, Kyuubi, Sasuke, dan Itachi-put sudah sampai dirumah Namikaze dengan selamat. Mereka berempat pun keluar dari mobil Itachi dan langsung masuk ke rumah.

Namun, ketika duo Namikaze itu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah mereka, entah kenapa mereka merasakan ada yang berbeda dari rumah ini.

Sunyi ...

Sepi ...

Dan terasa begitu kosong ...

Biasanya ... Rumah ini tak sesepi seperti ini. Pasti ada yang selalu menyapa ketika mereka pulang atau pun disambut dengan senyuman manis dari wanita yang mempunyai rambut merah panjang itu.

Kyuubi dan Naruto merasa sedih ditinggal oleh orang tua mereka. Bagaimana pun, mereka tak pernah meninggalkan Naruto dan Kyuubi selama berbulan-bulan. Hah~ kenapa mereka baru bersedih?

"Mereka pasti akan segera pulang," ujar Kyuubi sambil merangkul pundak Naruto ketika melihat sang adik menunduk. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dan menghela napas lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, aku akan menunggu mereka." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebarnya membuat Kyuubi ikut tersenyum.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, dua orang yang ada dibelakang duo Namikaze itu tampak sedang tersenyum kecil melihat keharmonisan dua bersaudara itu.

"Aku ingin seperti mereka," bisik Itachi pada Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya. Sasuke langsung berjengit kaget dan menatap sang kakak dengan hororr.

"Ka-kau ingin menjadi i-incest dan berincestan de-dengan ku? TIDAAAK! Kau digenjutsu setan Incest!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk muka Itachi layaknya wajah Itachi mirip setan. Sasuke pun langsung kabur, meninggalkan Itachi yang sweatdrope.

"Aku kan ingin kita akrab seperti mereka," ucap Itachi dengan bulir keringat menggantung dikepalanya.

"Kyuubi, Naruto, kalian duduklah disofa itu." Ucap Itachi ketika mereka (kecuali Sasuke yang entah berada dimana) memasuki ruang keluarga.

Cukup sebal Kyuubi dan Naruto diperintah seenaknya oleh kakek-kakek tua itu. Tapi, mereka tetap menurutinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyuruh kami duduk?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan malas. Dia menahan dagunya dengan kepalan tangannya dan menatap Itachi yang sedang berdiri angkuh didepan televisi.

Sementara Naruto hanya memeluk bantal sofa dan menatap Itachi.

"Aku akan membicarakan tentang perjanjian kita yang kemarin," beritahu Itachi membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto semakin malas pada orang itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul layaknya jin di ruang keluarga itu. Tapi, kedatangannya tak membuat mereka bereaksi. Sasuke pun lantas berdiri jauh disamping Itachi. Takut, Itachi akan menyatakan cinta padanya*?*.

"Boleh tinggal disini, mematuhi perintahku, menuruti kemauan ku, dan menjadi budak disekolah. Aku sudah tinggal disini jadi, aku akan membahas ketiga perjanjian itu," Ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai tipis pada mereka berdua yang sedang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Perintah, kalian harus menuruti perintahku jika, kalian tidak mau menuruti perintah ku maka, yah ... Kau tahu lah~" Kyuubi hanya bisa mendecih pelan melihat seringaian mengejek dari Uchiha brengsek itu.

"Kyuubi, Naruto, mungkin rumah ini adalah milik kalian. Tapi, yang berkuasa disini adalah aku dan adikku. Kalian harus menuruti kemauanku disini. Aku sudah membuat daftar," ucap Itachi membuat kening mereka berkerut, "Kalian harus membersihkan rumah, menyuci pakaian kami, menyuci piring, kalau masak, biarkan aku yang memasak, belanja kebutuhan, dan semua urusan rumah kalian lah yang mengerjakannya. Dan satu lagi, Naruto tidur bersama ku dan Kyuubi tidur bersama Sasuke." Ucap Itachi panjang kali tinggi*?* dengan seringaian yang terukir diwajahnya.

Sementara duo Namikaze itu tampak membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Itachi tadi, "APA?!" Teriak mereka.

"Memangnya kami pembantu apa?!" Protes mereka berdua menatap Itachi dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, mengkuliti, mencincang-cincang Si kulit berkeriputan itu.

Cih, enak saja main perintah seperti itu! Itu sama saja Itachi menganggap mereka sebagai pembantu!

"Terserah. jika kalian tidak mau, tanggung resikonya jika aku membeberkan tentang hubungan kalian disekolah." Ucap Itachi dengan tampang sok tak peduli membuat kedua orang itu menggeram kesal.

"Sialan ..." Geram Kyuubi sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya dan berdiri di depan Itachi dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Dekat sekali hingga mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan nafas satu sama lain.

Itachi tampak sudah siap dengan argumen yang akan dilontarkan Kyuubi tapi ... Ia tercengang ketika melihat iris ruby itu memelas.

"K-kyuu ..."

"Itachi, Aku akan menuruti semuanya. Tapi, aku ingin Naruto tidur bersamaku." Ucap Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang begitu memelas layaknya kucing minta ikan. Tapi, karena permintaannya membuat tatapan imut itu tak mempengaruhi Itachi.

"Tidak, Aku tetap akan tidur dengan Naruto." Ucap Itachi sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Lama-lama ia akan terpengaruhi juga jika terus menatap mata itu.

"Gah! Brengsek! aku yang akan tidur dengan Naruto! Titik!" Ucap Kyuubi yang sudah tersulut emosi.

Sementara orang yang direbutkan lagi tampak memutar kedua bola matanya dan akan menghentikkan acara rebut-rebutan ini, "Cukup, aku tak ingin ada yang memperebutkan diriku!" Ujar Naruto membuat kedua orang itu berhenti berantem.

"Dari pada kalian memperebutkan diriku, sebaiknya kalian saja yang tidur bersama. Dan aku akan tidur dengan Sasuke." Saran Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang langsung berjengit hororr.

Itachi tampak menggumam, berpikir setuju atau tidak dengan saran Naruto. Ah, jika tidur bersama Kyuubi akan ada permasalahan nanti. Tapi, kalau Kyuubi tetap ingin tidur dengan Naruto maka, rencana untuk memisahkan mereka akan gagal.

"Aku setuju," Itachi tampak menoleh kearah Kyuubi yang baru saja mengatakan dua kata itu. Dia setuju? Tapi, kalau aku tidur dengan Naruto kenapa dia tidak setuju?, batin Itachi sweatdrope.

"Well, baiklah. Aku juga setuju," ucap Itachi pada akhirnya. Yah~ mau bagaimana lagi? Itachi juga sudah malas berantem sama rubah jelek itu.

Naruto tampak tersenyum lebar, senang dengan keputusan mereka. Sementara Sasuke tampak sudah ingin pingsan. ingat? Ia masih takut dengan Naruto lho~

Sasuke jadi sangat takut mengingat kejadian semalam. Mereka saja belum satu ranjang tapi Sasuke sudah mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana jika mereka tidur bersama dan Sasuke malah melakukan itu tanpa dirinya dihalusinasi?

Pasti, keesokan harinya ada koran yang memberitakan tentang anak bungsu Uchiha telah tewas karena pasrah terlindas buldozer.

"Oke, sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan. Masih ada setengah jam lagi untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Cepatlah siap-siap," perintah Itachi pada ketiga orang itu. Mereka bertiga pun mengangguk dan berlalu dari ruang keluarga ini. Itachi pun yang merasa dirinya juga harus bersiap-siap segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Konoha High School ...

Tempat bagi para murid-murid menimba ilmu. Tempat bagi para murid-murid mencapai cita-citanya. Dan tempat bagi para murid-murid pacaran. Abaikan yang terakhir.

Ya... Tempat itu adalah sekolah. Sekolah yang terkenal di kota tokyo itu. Tak heran jika banyak anak kaya yang masuk kesekolah itu. Tapi, anak yang tak kaya dan tak miskin pun juga banyak yang masuk disitu.

Walaupun mereka kaya, tapi, kapasitas otak mereka itu sangat rendah. Rendah sekali seperti Nagato dan Pain misalnya. Tapi, Author tak akan membahas anak-anak idiot itu.

Semua murid tampak memasuki gedung sekolah yang tinggi dan besar itu. Kali ini mereka memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang. Berbagai macam warna dasi tampak menggantung dikerah mereka membuat murid cowok tampak gagah. Celana pun berwarna hitam polos membuat mereka semakin keren. Apalagi tas selempang menggantung dipundak mereka. Aihh ... Murid-murid cewek yang juga sudah cantik, matanya langsung berubah menjadi lope-lope.

Tapi, kekerenan mereka terkalahkan oleh empat pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari mobil berwarna hitam yang berkilauan itu. Empat pemuda yang sangat tampan dan manis itu tampak mempunyai gaya yang berbeda-beda.

Pemuda bersurai hitam yang dikuncir kuda tampak berpakaian seragamnya dengan rapih, tasnya pun ia sampirkan dipundaknya dan sebuah kacamata bertengger manis dihidung mancungnya semakin membuat ia keren.

Pemuda kedua yang mirip seperti pemuda yang pertama tampak rapih walaupun wajahnya datar sekali dan rambutnya yang berwarna raven seperti pantat ayam. Dia seperti pemuda kantoran namun imagenya tetap keren.

Nah, pemuda ketiga tampak urak-urakkan. surai merah kejinggaannya yang panjang tampak acak-acakkan karena memang sengaja biar keren. Jas hitamnya disampirkan kebahunya biar. Dan kemeja putihnya tidak dimasukkan kecelanannya. Sangat berantakkan sekali. Begitulah ciri-cirinya dia. Tapi, walaupun begitu dia tetap tampan dan malah lebih keren dari yang lainnya.

Pemuda keempat, manis dan tampan. Begitulah menurut pemuda ketiga. Pemuda keempat yang mempunyai rambut pirang jabrik tampak sangat rapih. Apalagi ditambah senyumnya yang manis semakin membuat murid cowok (yang abnormal) dan cewek semakin klepek-klepek layaknya ikan yang masih hidup langsung dimasukin kepenggorengan.

"Kyaaaa! Tampan sekali mereka!" Teriak para cewek histeris. Begitu juga para cowok yang rada melambai.

Namun, teriakan mereka segera berhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu. Aneh, kenapa mereka satu mobil? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan dibenak para siswa dan siswi itu.

Bukankah kemarin mereka tidak akur? Tapi, kenapa sekarang malah satu mobil? Apakah mereka ... Ah, tidak. Pasti mereka hanya bertemu dijalan dan berangkat bareng. Who knows?

Para murid pun mengendikkan bahu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Seolah-olah lupa dengan keempat pemuda itu. Dasar murid idiot!

Kita kembali pada keempat pemuda itu dan biarkan murid-murid itu ditendang satu-persatu oleh Author agar mereka cepat masuk.

Pemuda pertama alias Itachi tampak menoleh kebelakangnya, "Hei, Maid Kyuu." Begitulah panggilan Itachi pada Kyuubi sekarang. Kyuubi hanya bisa mendecih pelan dibelakang Itachi.

'Bruk

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tas terlempar kedadanya. Dengan sigap, Kyuubi langsung menangkap tas itu sambil melototkan matanya kearah berondong tua yang telah melemparkan tas itu kepadanya, "Sialan kau! Kenapa kau melempar tasmu kepadaku?!"

Itachi tampak mendengus geli dan menatap rendah Kyuubi, "Heh, kau itu pembantuku berarti kau harus membawa tas majikan mu, Maid Kyuu." Ucap Itachi membuat kening Kyuubi berkedut-kedut.

Sialan! Ku kuliti keriputmu baru tahu rasa kau!, batin Kyuubi yang sudah esmosi.

"Ikut aku ke kelas," perintah Itachi sambil berjalan lebih dulu. Kyuubi hanya bisa mendecih dan mengikuti Itachi dari belakang.

Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto masih berdiam diri ditempat. Sasuke tampak ingin seperti kakaknya tapi dia tidak tega pada Naruto. Sedingin-dinginnya dia, dia juga mempunyai hati malaikat tahu.

Tapi, bagaimana pun dia harus seperti Itachi. Sayangkan kalau tidak menikmati hasil ancaman itu.

"Oi, Naruto. Bawa tasku," Perintah Sasuke sambil menyodorkan tasnya kearah Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya juga. Dia tidak mau sekasar Itachi. Ingat? Dia punya hati malaikat juga lho~

"Bawa sendiri," singkat dan padat. Begitu menusuk hati malaikat Sasuke. Naruto yang tidak mengambil tas Sasuke malah berlalu darinya. Seketika Sasuke pun pundung dikolong mobil Itachi.

"Yo, Kyuubi." Sapa Nagato ketika Kyuubi memasuki kelas mereka sesudah Anak baru. Anak idiot yang lainnya alias Si Pain juga menyapa Kyuubi. Namun, dahi Pain tampak berkerut ketika melihat dua tas berada ditubuh Kyuubi.

"Ngapain kau bawa dua tas? Memangnya kau bawa buku berapa banyak sih?" Tanya Pain membuat Nagato baru tersadar, "Iya ya, kenapa kau bawa dua tas?"

"Ini tas tuan keriput itu," jawab Kyuubi sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang duduk di bangku. Karena otak Nagato dan Pain berkapasitas rendah, mereka berdua hanya bisa cengo.

"Oi, Maid Kyuu. Kemari kau," Kyuubi tampak berdecak kesal dan berlalu dari sahabatnya yang menampakkan wajah blo'on.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Kyuubi ketus sambil menaruh kasar tas Itachi kemeja. Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul sambil membuka tasnya. Ia tampak mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dan menaruhnya dimejanya.

"Kerjakan semua PR ku," ucapnya membuat Kyuubi melotot.

"Apa?! Enak saja kau me-"

"Ingat, Kyuu. Perjanjian." Kyuubi langsung diam. Dia mendengus kesal dan mengambil buku-buku yang bejibun itu kemeja Pain yang berada dimeja belakangnya. Dia memang ingin mengerjakan PR kakek-kakek itu dimeja orang lain.

"Kyuubi, belikan aku roti, jus tomat."

"Kau harus menggantikan piket ku."

"Kerjakan tugas milikku,"

"Kau tidak boleh ke kelas Naruto. Kau harus disini bersama majikan mu,"

"Kembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan,"

'Ctak!

Mungkin urat kemarahan sudah memenuhi jidat Kyuubi. Dia menggeram kesal menahan amarah yang ingin memuncak.

'Cukup!', batinnya yang sudah mulai emosi.

Sudah lama ia bersabar dengan perintah-perintah Itachi yang sangat banyak itu. Dia sungguh muak dengan Itachi yang terus memberikan pekerjaan padanya, dari jam pertama hingga jam ke-empat Itachi selalu membuatnya sibuk. Dia tak ada waktu luang untuk bertemu Naruto ataupun bermain dengannya! Cih, dia benar-benar benci pada Itachi!

"Ada yang mesti ku kerjakan lagi, Tuan Uchiha?" Tanya Kyuubi menahan amarahnya dan menekan nama panggilan untuk Itachi yang tampak sedang bersantai dibangkunya.

"Tidak ada, kau boleh pergi." Ucap Itachi dengan tampang watadosnya.

Kyuubi tampak mengepalkan tangannya. Cih! Giliran udah tgau jam terakhir, ia baru diberi kebebasan! Dasar Uchiha brengsek!

Kyuubi yang sudah ingin sekali mengeluarkan emosinya segera pergi dari Itachi menuju pintu kelasnya.

"Oi, Kyuu! Kau mau kemana?! Jam terakhir akan dimulai!" teriak Nagato ketika melihat Kyuubi ingin keluar dari kelas. Namun, Kyuubi tak menjawab dan langsung keluar.

"Pain, ada yang aneh dengan Kyuubi." Ucap Nagato pada Pain yang sedang ngupil dipojokan. dasar anak jorok!

"Sepertinya Kyuubi terkena sebuah kasus." Tanggap Pain yang langsung berhenti dari aktivitas joroknya dan memeperkan kotorannya ke baju Nagato, "Jorok!" Pekik Nagato hororr mendapati hadiah dari Pain.

Tapi, Pain tampak masa bodo. Dia malah menaiki meja dan berpose layaknya pahlawan yang ingin terbang.

"Yosh! Nagato! Kita berubah menjadi Dektektif gadungaaaan!" Teriaknya mencetar bahanakan seisi kelas itu. Semua rambut murid pada kebelakang dan berdiri layaknya disetrum ketika mendengar teriakan Pain yang sekseh*?* itu.

Nagato hanya bisa swetdrope sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang jabrik kebelakang.

Kelopak putih itu tampak memejamkan mata menyembunyikan iris ruby yang indah dari langit berwarna kejinggaan yang berawan. Helaan nafas meluncur dari bibirnya bersamaan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Hanya helaan napas cukup membuat pemuda berambut merah kejinggaan itu terlepas dari segala beban yang berada di dirinya. Beban yang sangat berat hingga ia terus berjuang menahan beban itu.

"Oi, Kyuu! Ternyata kau ada diatap ya," suara berisik dari temannya pun membuat Kyuubi membuka matanya. Dia yang sedang rebahan dilantai atap itu tampak menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Nagato dan Pain sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Malas menanggapinya, Kyuubi pun memilih menatap langit. Nagato dan Pain yang merasa dicuekin menyadari ada yang aneh dari Kyuubi. Mereka pun menghampiri Kyuubi dan juga tiduran disamping kanan dan kiri Kyuubi.

"Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Nagato yang berada disamping kanan Kyuubi. Pain yang berada disamping kiri Kyuubi juga mempertanyakan itu, "Jika kau mempunyai masalah ceritalah pada kami,"

"Tidak," jawab Kyuubi dengan cepat lalu menghela napas. Nagato hanya tersenyum kecil dan memiringkan tubuhnya. Dia menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada lantai atap itu.

"Mulut mu berkata tidak tapi, mata mu mengatakan iya." Ucapnya membuat Kyuubi menoleh padanya.

"Tumben kau pintar dalam berkata," Nagato langsung pundung.

"Sudahlah, cerita pada kami. Kami kan sahabatmu." Ujar Pain yang juga berposisi seperti Nagato. Mau tak mau Kyuubi pun tersenyum tipis mendengar pernyataan Pain yang menyatakan mereka adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat yang selalu membantunya ketika dirinya digandrungi masalah. Mereka adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat terbaiknya.

"Baiklah," ucap Kyuubi mulai mau bercerita, "Sekarang aku mempunyai masalah baru. Uchiha tinggal dirumahku dan kalian tahu? Sekarang aku dan Naruto menjadi budak mereka." Cerita Kyuubi yang nggak panjang lebar. Nagato dan Pain pun langsung keselek kulit durian mendengar masalah Kyuubi.

"Apa?! Uchiha tinggal di rumah mu?! What the hell?!" Teriak Nagato tidak percaya dan terlalu lebay.

"Uchiha tinggal dirumah mu?! Aku sungguh tidak percaya!" Teriak Pain ikut-ikutan. Wajah Pain layaknya artis sinetron yang baru saja mendapati kucingnya mati karena dicuci pakai abu gosok.

Kyuubi langsung menabok muka Pain dan Nagato yang sangat-sangat tidak enak dipandang itu, "Biasa saja kaleee,"

"Tapi, Kyuu! Kami dari dulu ingin tinggal dirumah mu tapi, tidak pernah dibolehkan oleh mu! Tetapi, Uchiha yang baru kau kenal langsung tinggal dirumah mu! Itu sungguh tidak adil tahu! Hiks ... Kau jahat, Kyuu~" isak Nagato terlalu mendramatisir. Nagato dan Pain memang ingin sekali tinggal atau pun sekedar nginap dirumah Kyuubi tapi, Kyuubi melarang mereka. Kyuubi memang tak pernah mengijinkan mereka datang kerumah karena secretnya itu lho~

"Kenapa mereka bisa tinggal dirumah mu? Ini sungguh fenomena yang aneh," ucap Pain layaknya dektektif yang baru saja menemukan bukti baru.

"Orang tuanya dan orang tua ku pergi ke Amerika. Orang tua kami setuju jika kami tinggal bersama. Makanya mereka tinggal dirumahku," jawab Kyuubi dan tak mau menceritakan tentang ancaman Itachi.

"Huh, Itu pasti membuat mood mu jelek. Nagato, kita sudah memecahkan kasus Kyuubi." Ucap Pain yang sudah benar-benar menjadi dektektif gadungan. Nagato pun juga ikut-ikutan jadi dektektif stress.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kau bilang mereka memperbudak mu dan Naruto? Maksudmu adiknya Itachi juga ikut-ikutan?" Tanya Nagato yang baru menyadari cerita pertama Kyuubi.

"Bisa jadi," jawab Kyuubi seperti di show tv Indonesia yang di hostin oleh Uya Kunyuk.

"Hidup mu rumit ya, Kyuu." Nagato turut bersedih atas masalah yang ditanggul Kyuubi.

"Tapi, Kyuu. Kenapa kau tidak mengusir mereka saja?" Tanya Pain membuat Kyuubi menatap iris coklat terang itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," jawabnya membuat Pain dan Nagato semakin sedih.

"Yasudahlah, Nikmati saja hidupmu bersama mereka, Nak. Orang tua mu juga pasti akan balik." Ucap Nagato mencoba mentabahkan hati Kyuubi layaknya orang tua yang sudah berumur ribuan tahun. Buset dah ... Tua amat!

Kyuubi hanya bisa tersenyum. Namun, senyumnya bisa diartikan oleh mereka berdua jika, Kyuubi sedang berterimakasih. Merasa terharu, Nagato dan Pain pun memeluk Kyuubi yang langsung dilempar Kyuubi.

"Naruto! Rebut bolanya!"

Teriakan-teriakan yang terasa jauh terdengar oleh mereka bertiga yang sedang perang pelukkan itu. Merasa nama adiknya disebut, Kyuubi segera menghampiri pagar pembatas atap itu dan melihat kebawah. Tepatnya kesebuah lapangan yang sedang dipakai untuk bermain bola. Disana juga terlihat ada Naruto yang sedang menggiring bola. Jadi, jam pelajaran terakhir Naruto olahraga ya?

"Kyuu, itu kan adikmu yang manis!" Seru Nagato sambil menunjuk Naruto. Pain juga tak kalah heboh menunjuk Naruto.

Kyuubi hanya bisa asyik memandangi adik tercinta yang tampak serius menggiring bola. Tapi, tatapannya melihat ada makhluk setan yang berlari-lari dilapangan. Sasuke ... Cih, ingin sekali menendang Ayam cilik yang telah mengganggu pemandangannyaitu.

"Oi, Kyuu. Adik Itachi namanya siapa? Kalau tidak salah, dia sekelas dengan adikmu kan?" Tanya Pain.

"Sasuke, dia disana." Jawab Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang berlari-lari membaur dengan siswa lainnya. Namun, karena banyaknya yang main bola disana membuat Nagato dan Pain jadi salah lihat.

"Yang itu?" Tanya Pain sambil menunjuk anak berambut mangkok yang tampak semangat.

Kyuubi yang tak tahu tunjukkan Nagato terarah pada siapa hanya berkata, "Bisa jadi."

"Tidak! Tidak! Yang itu, Pain!" Teriak Nagato sambil menunjuk anak murid yang sedang main lompat tali.

"Bego! Itu cewek! Kau kira adiknya Itachi cewek!" Nagato hanya bisa meringis ketika dijitak Pain. Nagato memang bego juga sih. Masa anak cewek yang ditunjuk.

"Hei, yang itu tuh." Ucap Kyuubi memberitahu sambil menunjuk bocah berambut pantat ayam. Tapi, Nagato dan Pain tetap saja tidak tahu yang mana.

"Yang itu?" Tanya Pain sambil menunjuk. Kyuubi lama-lama jadi emosi juga dengan penglihatan buruk Pain.

"Yang itu, Bego!"

"Yang itu?" Tanya Nagato bikin emosi Kyuubi membara.

"Tidak! Tidak! Yang itu tuh!"

"Jangan-jangan yang itu lagi!"

"Bego! Itu guru!"

"Oh iyayah, kau bego sekali Nagato!"

"Kau kan yang menunjuk!"

"Eh, Nagato. Kurasa yang itu!"

"Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi!" Teriak Nagato kesetanan. bocah itu memang sudah dirasuki setan dari lahir*?*.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidaaaak!" Teriak Kyuubi yang sudah stress.

"Kalo yang itu?!" Teriak Pain yang sudah benar menunjuk Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, ya!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Tapi Nagato malah sok tahu kalau yang ditunjuk Pain itu salah.

"Yang itu tahu!" Sergah Nagato sambil menunjuk. Pain dan Kyuubi tampak sweatdrope. Nagato kan menunjuk orang yang baru saja ditunjuk Pain.

"Oh~ jadi, anak berambut pantat ayam itu ya," ucap Pain sambil menatap bocah Uchiha yang sedang menggiring bola.

"Ya," Kyuubi juga tampak memperhatikan Sasuke. Sementara Nagato malah asyik memperhatikan dada anak cewek yang gede-gede. Dasar mesum!

"Apakah dia membuat mu kesal?" Tanya Pain. Kyuubi menggeleng pelan, "Anaknya kalem." Jawabnya santai.

"Pain, Nagato, bisakah kalian memanggil Naruto kesini?" Pinta Kyuubi yang tentu saja dituruti oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah!" Jawab mereka semangat dan terlalu seperti anak idiot.

"Oh ya, kalian balik ke kelas saja. Ada hal penting yang harus ku bicarakan dengan Naruto." Tambah Kyuubi dan tentu saja mereka mengerti lalu, mereka pun langsung pergi.

"Kyuu-nii, kenapa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto ketika telah sampai diatap dan menemukan Kyuubi yang sedang berdiri dipembatas pagar.

Kyuubi tampak membalikkan badannya mendengar suara berat dengan perpaduan cempreng itu. Iris rubynya tampak melembut melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ia nanti-nanti.

Kyuubi berjalan kearah Naruto dan menangkup wajah bulat nan manis itu. Dia mengusap poni Naruto yang lusuh. Dia juga menghapus bulir-bulir keringat Naruto yang sangat mengganggu dimatanya. Lalu, dia menatap lembut Naruto yang terlihat lelah.

"Apakah kau lelah?" Tanyanya lembut. Sejenak, Naruto mengernyitkan dahi tetapi, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah." Ucapnya dengan semangat.

Kyuubi tampak menggeleng pelan, "Bukan itu yang ku maksudkan," ucapnya. Tatapannya yang lembut menjadi sayu, "Apakah kau lelah menjalani hubungan ini?" Tanyanya membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Naruto tampak memandang Kyuubi dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Aku tak pernah lelah menjalani hubungan ini. Ingat, Kyuu-nii. Kita baru sehari menjalani semua perjanjian itu. Kenapa kau menjadi payah?"

Kyuubi tampak memalingkan wajahnya. Perkataan adiknya benar. Kenapa dia bisa payah?

"Aku memang payah." Lirih Kyuubi dengan nada kecil. Naruto tampak tersenyum, "Sudahlah. Yang terpenting kita harus berjuang bersama untuk menyelamatkan hubungan kita." Ucapnya membuat Kyuubi menatapnya kembali.

Kyuubi tampak mengulaskan senyum lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memperpendek jarak diantara wajah mereka, "Aishiteru ..."

Naruto tampak tersenyum kecil mendengar kata yang jarang diucapkan Kyuubi. Naruto pun memiringkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Kyuubi tampak memejamkan mata dan memeluk pinggang Naruto hingga merapat ketubuhnya. Dia melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Mendalam kan ciuman mereka dan menyalurkan isi hati mereka.

Bisa dibilang cinta ...

Terlalu membutakan mereka. Membuat mata hati mereka buta hingga memilih jalan yang salah. Jalan yang akan membuat mereka menyesali tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

Begitulah menurut Itachi yang sedang berada dibalik pintu atap bersama sang adik.

'Cklek

Jari-jari panjang Itachi tampak memencet tombol kamera yang sedang merekam kedua insan yang sedang berciuman mesra itu. Itachi memang sedari tadi merekam kedua insan itu setelah Naruto datang.

Dirinya tersenyum kecil-ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai iblis melihat kameranya merekam adegan mereka berdua.

"Ini akan menjadi ancaman mematikan bagi mereka berdua," gumamnya sambil tertawa iblis didalam hati.

Sasuke yang sedang bersender ditembok dengan wajah datarnya memutar kedua bola matanya. Oh ... Sasuke~ kemana OOC mu? Kau sudah berobat ya?

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengancam mereka?" Tanya Sasuke sarkitis. Tuh kan, nih pantat ayam udah sembuh dari ke-OOC-annya.

"Tidak, Sas. Aku bukannya mengancam mereka tapi, aku akan membantu mereka untuk menghentikkan hubungan itu." Sergah Itachi cepat sambil memperhatikan layar kameranya yang menampilkan adegan yang langsung membuat birahi naik.

"Kurasa cara mu salah. Tidak adakah jalan lain selain mengancam?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Itachi menoleh kepadanya.

"Ada," jawab Itachi menatap lekat-lekat Sasuke, "Tapi, aku tak tahu apakah cara lain ini berhasil atau tidak." Ucapnya membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Memang apa caranya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi menampakkan wajah yang sangat serius membuat Sasuke semakin bingung. Itachi pun mulai membuka mulutnya,

"Kita akan membuat mereka jatuh cinta pada kita,"

**TBC**

Garing euuuy ... -_-

Ada yang nguap? -o-

Author ajj nguap lho setelah baca chap ini ulang ... Maaf ya chap ini garing :3

Maaf juga ya updatenya lama dan pendekkk XD

Oh ya, Author memang tak pintar dalam menuliskan tentang lingkungan jadi maklumin saja "̮ ⌣ Ɣǻǻǎªª ⌣"̮ XD

SasuNarunya gak ada? chap depan ada dong~ XD

Thanks, for riview, fav, and fol.

Saya balas riviewnya diinbox ya.

**MIND RNR MINNA-SAN!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau yakin akan menggunakan cara itu?!"

"Ya,"

"Tapi, kenapa tidak membuat mereka suka pada wanita?!"

"Tidak bisa. Kalau kita menggunakan wanita pasti akan sulit membuat mereka menyukai wanita. Lagi pula mereka juga termasuk golongan gay,"

"Kau gila! Aku tidak mau ikut! Aku ..."

"Oh ayolah~ hanya berpura-pura saja. Lagi pula kau tidak gay, kan?"

"Atau ... Kau memang sudah gay?"

"Brengsek, aku tidak gay! Baiklah, aku ikut dengan rencana gila mu,"

"Bagus! Lalu, kau memilih siapa? Kyuubi atau Naruto?"

"Mungkin ... Na-naruto."

"Hah? Aku tidak dengar."

"Naruto ..."

"Hah? Narto?"

"Naruto,"

"Hah? Naruti?"

"Itachi, ku bunuh kau."

"Hehehe ... Iya iya, aku kan hanya ingin menggoda mu~"

"Oke, aku akan memilih Kyuubi,"

* * *

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

I'm sorry but, he is mine by Aridomiki

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze) and Kurama/Kyuubi & Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze)

Genre: Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/comfort, dll.

Rated: T

Warning: Many typo, BL, Yaoi, INCEST!, Shounen-Ai, dll.

* * *

Di malam hari ...

Naruto, Kyuubi, Itachi, dan Sasuke tampak berada dimeja makan karena memang sudah waktunya makan malam. Itachi sebagai koki rumah itu memasakkan hidangan berupa sup tomat.

Dia menaruh panci itu ketengah-tengah meja. Asap mengepul ke atas menandakkan sup itu benar-benar panas dan aroma yang enak menyengat hidung mereka.

Kyuubi dan Naruto yang sangat lelah tampak menempelkan kepalanya ke meja makan. Mengerjakan rumah sehabis pulang sekolah memang sangat melelahkan. Apalagi menyuci pakaian, menyuci piring, mengepel lantai rumah mereka yang sangat luas, dan membersihkan debu rumah ini hinga tak ada secuil debu pun. Cih, persetan dengan Itachi!

Itachi benar-benar memperbudak mereka! Kenapa mereka tak sekalian dikerjakan menjadi TKI?!

Itu lho~ Tenaga Kerja Incest*?*

"Hei, bangun ..." Perintah Itachi sambil mengguncang tubuh mereka berdua. Kyuubi dan Naruto mengerang pelan dan meneggakkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kami lelah ..." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah mengantuk. Kyuubi mengangguk setuju.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Makanlah," ucap Itachi sambil menaruh dua mangkuk kecil untuk Kyuubi dan Naruto. Sementara Sasuke sudah mulai makan dari tadi.

"Memangnya kau masak apa?" Tanya Kyuubi memperhatikan panci yang ada ditengah-tengah meja. Berbagai macam bayangan mulai merasuki pikirannya. Dirinya membayangkan kalau isi panci itu kepala orang dengan darah sebagai kuahnya.

"Sup tomat," jawab Itachi sambil duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan itu. Tiba-tiba saja mata Kyuubi dan Naruto langsung terbuka lebar.

"Sup tomat?!" Pekik mereka dengan wajah hororr. Sasuke yang lagi tenang-tenangnya makan langsung keselek sama sendoknya sendiri ketika diterjang teriakan duo Namikaze itu.

"Hiieee ... Aku tidak mau makan itu!" Protes Naruto begitu juga dengan Kyuubi, "Iya! Aku juga tak mau memakan sayur berlendir itu!"

'Ctak!

Urat prapatan tampak tercipta dikening Itachi. Sungguh, Itachi tidak menyukai orang yang menjelek-jelekkan buah kesukaannya!

"Kalau kalian tidak mau makan, yasudah. berarti perut kalian akan kosong malam ini," ucap Itachi berpura-pura tak peduli. Dia pun malah makan dan tak menghiraukan duo saudara yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kyuu-nii ... Kau bisa memasak?" Bisik Naruto disamping Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kalau kau?" Naruto menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Mereka berdua langsung lesu. Naruto dan Kyuubi memang tak pernah bisa memasak karena selalu dimasakkan oleh sang Ibunda tercinta. Kalau tidak ada Ibu, mereka akan memesan makanan diluar.

Sekarang bisa saja mereka memesan tapi, Handphone, dompet, dan kunci rumah dipegang Itachi. Ck, menyebalkan sekali.

"Kalian benar-benar tak mau makan?" Tidak, kami ingin makan, mungkin seandainya tak ada rasa gengsi Kyuubi dan Naruto akan bilang seperti itu. Tapi, karena terlalu gengsi yah ... Jadinya,

"Tidak, kami tak ingin makan."

Kyuubi dan Naruto hanya bisa menangis didalam hati karena ke gengsian mereka.

"Yang benar~?" Tanya Itachi lagi dengan seringaian menggoda, "Padahal masakan ini sangatlah enak lho~" godanya sambil memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya hingga membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto harus menghentikan ilernya yang ingin mengalir.

"I-itu tidak enak! Kami bukan lah pecinta tomat tahu!" Seru Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar tak terus-terusan menatap Itachi yang sedang makan.

"Ini enak. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya.

"Enak sekali ~" Desah Sasuke sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Entah kenapa, dirinya merasa asyik menggoda Naruto.

Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya bisa tak berdaya dibangku karena tak kuat menahan lapar lagi.

"Sas," panggil Itachi pelan. Sasuke tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Itachi memberikannya gulungan tali yang entah dapatnya dari mana.

"Ikat mereka berdua. Aku ingin mereka menyicipi masakkan ku," jelas Itachi dengan seringgaian lebar. Sasuke pun juga ikut berseringaian maka, dirinya pun segera mengikat mereka berdua.

Kyuubi dan Naruto yang merasa diikat tampak terbelalak kaget melihat diri mereka sudah terikat dibangku tanpa sadar

"A-apa ya-" ucapan mereka terhenti ketika melihat Itachi sedang berjongkok diatas meja dengan tangan memegang sendok dan mangkok sambil menyeringai iblis. Mata mereka pun kembali membulat.

"Khukhukhu ... Rasakan lah sup tomatku, Honey~"

"GYAAAAAA! TIDAAAAK!"

* * *

Tengah malah telah tiba ... Kyuubi dan Naruto yang baru saja disiksa oleh Itachi sudah tidur dikamar masing-masing karena sangat lelah dan mual. Sementara kedua pelaku masih membuka matanya tanpa berniat untuk memejamkannya.

Mereka berdua terlihat berdiri dibalkon, menikmati belaian lembut dari angin malam.

Adik-kakak itu memang sengaja untuk tidak tidur karena akan membahas rencana mereka besok.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana mu besok?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang Itachi yang ada disebelahnya.

Helaan napas meluncur dari bibir Itachi. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan lalu, menggerling kearah sang adik, "Kita menyatakan perasaan suka besok. Itu rencana pertama ku," ucapnya sukses membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hah? Kau bercanda?"

Itachi menggeleng pelan dan menatap Sasuke dengan serius, "Aku tidak bercanda. Kalau kita menyatakan perasaan suka besok, mereka berdua pasti dilanda kegalauan."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Mereka akan menganggap kita gila, gay, sinting. Dan mereka akan menolak kita mentah-mentah," ucapnya menbayangkan apa apa yang akan terjadi besok jika mereka menyatakan suka pada kedua brother gila itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat hubungan mereka retak dengan cara kita saling mencemburui satu sama lain? Itu rencana keduaku." Saran Itachi sambil menguap.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah~ kalau tidak mau, jalani rencana pertamaku saja. Biarkan aku yang menjalani kedua rencana itu," potong Itachi yang sudah tak mau mendengar kata protesan.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan alis berkerut-kerut. Bukanlah jawaban tetapi, Itachi malah menyeringai iblis.

"Kau akan tahu jika, kau datang ke ruang Musik disekolah,"

* * *

Ke esokan paginya ...

'School Night!

School Night telah diadakan lagi disekolah! Bagi para junior yang tidak tahu apa itu School Night maka kami akan menjelaskannya dengan semangat muda!

School Night adalah sebuah acara penginapan di sekolah yang akan dilakukan seminggu lagi! Jadi, Senpai, Junior, Guru-guru, Kepala sekolah akan ikut acara ini! Kalau kalian tidak mengikutinya maka kalian tidak mempunyai semangat muda yang tinggi!

Yosh! Mari kita ikut School Night untuk meningkatkan semangat masa muda kita!

**TTD**

**Ketua Osis, Rock Lee yang penuh dengan semangat masa muda. **

**P.s: Untuk informasi selanjutnya silahkan bertanya pada ketua Osis yang tampan dan mempunyai jiwa semangat muda yang tinggi itu.**'

Murid-murid dari berbagai kelas tampak berlari-larian untuk mendekati mading yang baru saja ditempeli selembaran kertas. Ingin tahu kabar apa yang akan diumumkan oleh kertas itu.

Semua mata tampak membaca sederetan tulisan yang rapih itu. Setelah membaca tulisan dimading itu, mereka semua muntah berjamaah melihat tulisan tambahan yang terakhir.

Mereka langsung membubarkan diri karena mata mereka terasa terbakar jika terus-terusan melihat tulisan itu. Energi mereka juga terasa habis mengetahui surat kabar itu. Ck, School Night kan sangat merepotkan! Lomba lah, membersihkan sekolah yang sangat besar dan luas ini! Dan menakuti junior-junior dimalam hari! Sungguh merepotkan!

Eh, tapi yang terakhir tidak termasuk dalam kategori merepotkan bagi para senpai. Karena akan seru jika menakuti para junior ingusan itu.

Sementara duo Namikaze yang juga telah membaca mading itu tampak bahagia sekali. Mata mereka saja terlihat berbinar-binar.

Aiih ... Siapa yang tidak bahagia kalau mereka akan terbebas dari rumah -ah, lebih tepatnya pekerjaan rumah dan juga terbebas dari duo Uchiha keriput dan ayam itu.

Tapi, sayang ... Acara itu di adakan seminggu lagi. Dan mereka akan terjerat selama seminggu! Oh, tidaaaak! Itu akan membuat mereka stress! Eh, tapi, tidak apa-apa sih. Lagi pula, rumah mereka tidak berantakkan sekali.

"Kyuu-nii, aku tidak sabar menanti acara itu!" Seru Naruto pada Kyuubi yang ada disebelahnya.

Kyuubi tampak mengangguk setuju, "Iya, aku juga tidak sabar. Oh ya, kau ingat acara School Night tahun lalu?" Tanya Kyuubi. Naruto menjawab dengan kekehan pelan.

"Tentu, kau sebagai Senpai mengerjai diriku habis-habisan dimalam hari. Mengancam akan mencium bibir ku kalau aku tidak menuruti perintahmu. Kau memang senpai yang jahat," cibir Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kyuubi hanya tertawa kecil dan menyeringai tipis.

"Tapi, kau sengaja tidak melaksanakan perintahku untuk dicium terus, kan~?" Goda Kyuubi membuat Naruto bersemu merah.

"Berani sekali kalian membongkar rahasia kalian sendiri,"

Naruto dan Kyuubi tampak menoleh ke kiri secara bersamaan ketika mendengar suara baritone. Maùta mereka langsung terbelalak kaget mengetahui asal muasal suara itu.

"Teme! Ayam!" Pekik Naruto dan Kyuubi kompak. Orang yang dipanggil dengan aneh tampak sweatdrope sejenak dan kembali memakai topeng datarnya.

"Tidak kusangka kalian berani membicarakan hal yang tak lazim seperti itu," ucap Sasuke sarkitis tanpa memandang kedua saudara itu. Iris onyxnya terus menatap lembaran kertas yang ada dimading itu.

Seketika, Kyuubi dan Naruto membatu ketika baru menyadari kesalahan mereka. Mereka berdua langsung menatap ke sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada murid yang berkeliaran disini.

Tidak ada siapapun dan itu berarti tidak ada yang mendengar tentang masa lalu mereka.

"Heh, pantat ayam. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kyuubi ketus dan sangat tidak menyukai keberadaan Sasuke walau dirinya sangat berterimakasih karena bocah itu telah menyadarkan mereka.

Mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu, Sasuke mengukir seringaian diwajahnya, "Aku hanya ..." Dia menjeda kalimatnya. Pemuda bersurai raven itu tampak berjalan kearah Naruto dan merangkul leher jenjang itu, "Ingin menjemput Maidku." Lanjutnya sambil berseringaian dan meniup wajah Naruto hingga wajah manis itu bersemu merah.

Kyuubi tampak menggeretakkan giginya dengan erat. Rahangnya mengeras melihat perlakuan Ayam itu pada adiknya.

" .menyentuhnya." Ucap Kyuubi menekan setiap kata-katanya. Iris rubynya tampak berkilat marah namun, dibalas dengan kilatan mengejek dari iris onyx yang dari dulu ia sangat membencinya.

"Dia ini pembantuku jadi, aku berhak menyentuhnya." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian penuh kemenengan . Sementara Naruto hanya diam saja, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya terasa tak bisa digerakkan dalam rangkulan Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak menuntun Naruto untuk meninggalkan Kyuubi. Namun, dia menoleh sejenak kearah Kyuubi, "Ku pinjam kekasih mu," ucapnya dengan seringaian lebar.

Disaat itu Kyuubi hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya tanpa berniat mengejar Sasuke.

"Hei, Maid Kyuu." Tiba-tiba saja seseorang tampak muncul. Seseorang yang mempunyai wajah tampan.

Kyuubi yang mendengar suara bernada datar itu tampak mendengus dan menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan malas.

Sungguh dia sedang badmood untuk bertengkar dengan kakek-kakek keriput itu.

"Ikut aku ke ruang Musik,"

* * *

"Teme! Teme, berhenti sebentar! Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto berusaha menghentikkan langkah kaki Sasuke yang besar-besar. Sedari tadi dia terus melepas rangkulan Sasuke namun, nihil. Rangkulan Sasuke begitu erat.

"Sasuke! Tung-"

'Tap!

Sasuke tampak menghentikkan langkahnya ditengah-tengah jalan membuat Naruto menghela napas lega. Dirinya semakin lega ketika rangkulan dilehernya terlepas begitu saja.

"Sialan kau! Kau membuatku le -Te-teme?" Tanyanya ketika menoleh kearah Sasuke. Matanya tampak terbelalak melihat wajah pemuda jangkung yang ada disebelahnya tampak begitu pucat dan dibanjiri oleh keringat yang terus menurun mengaliri pipi Sasuke.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto cemas. Namun, Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia malah menunduk dan memegang lututnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menyanggah tubuhnya yang terasa lemas.

Nafasnya tampak tak beraturan seperti orang yang habis lari maraton tetapi, ini lebih parah. Sungguh ia tak pernah membayangkan jika melakukan hal tadi bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Padahal ia sering berakting dengan menggunakan wajah datarnya tapi, kenapa saat dirinya berakting untuk mengambil alih Naruto malah sangat susah dan menguras energinya? Apa ia terlalu berlebihan? Aaargh! Ini semua salah Itachi yang menyuruhnya untuk meniup wajah Naruto!

Ta-tapi ... Kenapa perutnya terasa dipenuhi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang? Perutnya terasa mual.

A-apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang ia rasakan?

"Teme, kau terlihat sakit. Sebaiknya kita keruang UKS," Ajak Naruto yang sudah sangat cemas dengan kondisi Sasuke. Dia menggenggam pergelangan Sasuke untuk membawanya ke ruangan UKS yang tak jauh dari situ.

Namun, Sasuke malah balik menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Kau benar-benar mencintai, Kyuubi?" Tanyanya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia segera menerawang ke segala penjuru ruangan itu. Tak ada orang sama sekali ...

Iris blue sapphiernya tampak menatap Sasuke dengan marah, "Jadi itu alasan kau membuatku pergi dari Kyuu-nii?" Tanyanya dengan mengintimidasi.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Tidak juga. Aku memang ingin kau ada disampingku," ucapnya tanpa menyadari arti ucapannya.

'Blush

Wajah Naruto tampak merah merona. Merona dengan perkataan Sasuke yang menginginkan dirinya berada disampingnya?

Naruto merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Dan darahnya terasa berdesir didalam tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun terasa memanas.

Oh tidak ... Ke-kenapa aku bisa merasakan itu lagi?!, batin Naruto berteriak didalam hati.

Naruto tahu betul apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Rasa-rasa yang menyatakan dirinya menyukai ... Tidak! Naruto tidak mungkin menyukai Pantat Ayam itu, kan?! Dia mencintai Kyuubi seorang!

"Naruto, Karena kau pembantuku bawakan aku minum se- Naruto?! Naruto, kenapa kau lari?!" Sasuke tampak dilanda kebingungan ketika melihat sosok manis itu berlari meninggalkan dirinya.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke ikut berlari mengejar Naruto yang larinya sangat cepat.

* * *

"Jadi, apa alasanmu menyuruhku kesini?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dia bersender pada grand piano yang berada diruang musik itu. Tatapannya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Itachi dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada.

"Pertama, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Kedua, aku ingin kita berada ditempat yang kedap suara." Jawab Itachi. Tanda tanya mulai bermunculan dikepala Kyuubi.

'Apa yang dia ingin bicarakan lagi?' Batin Kyuubi bertanya-tanya.

Iris ruby Kyuubi tampak membulat ketika Itachi berlutut dihadapannya seperti pangeran. Matanya semakin terbelalak mendapati Itachi menarik salah satu tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"A-apa yang kau-" protesan Kyuubi tampak berhenti ketika melihat iris onyx yang terlihat melembut itu. Seketika Kyuubi tertegun melihat onyx yang sangat bagaikan langit malam tanpa ada bintang yang menaburinya. Indah sekali ...

Hingga Kyuubi merasa tenggelam dalam warna itu.

"Kyuu ..." Lirih Itachi dengan lembut. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Kyuubi dengan erat, "Mungkin kita baru kenal beberapa hari. Tapi, entah kenapa aku malah memiliki perasaan khusus padamu ..." Ucapnya membuat Kyuubi mematung.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyuu."

'Deg!

Jantung Kyuubi berdetak begitu kencang mendengar pernyataan itu. Pernyataan suka Itachi kepadanya ...

Itachi tampak berdiri setelah menyatakan perasaannya. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Kyuubi hingga tak ada jarak sama sekali. Tangannya memegang tengkuk Kyuubi dan menariknya kearahnya.

Dia memejamkam mata dan memiringkan wajahnya. Hingga ...

Bibir yang pucat dan terasa dingin itu menyentuh bibir berwarna merah muda itu.

Iris ruby itu tampak melebar ketika merasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang dingin menyentuh bibirnya. Entah kenapa, otaknya yang selalu bisa mencerna situasi sekarang malah macet. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mencerna semuanya. Seakan-akan otaknya mati.

Dirinya pun tak bisa melepaskan ciuman itu. Tubuhnya seperti dirantai hingga tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Sampai-sampai dia ikut memejamkan mata ketika merasakan sensasi dingin yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

Tanpa disadari mereka ada sepasang iris blue sapphier yang sangat indah melihat mereka dengan tatapan penuh terluka di pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"K-kyuu-nii ..."

* * *

**TBC**

Hahahaha! Tumben ya saya cepat updatenya! Habisnya ada waktu luang sih! XD

Kalo ada yang bingung bertanya-tanya saja oke! (Reader: dijawab?) Tentu saja nggak ._. #plak!

Dijawablah~ yah ... Yang penting-penting saja yang saya jawab.

Terimakasih semuanya seperti kru Aridomiki, Sutradara Aridomiki, pengisi suara Aridomiki, pengambilan gambar Aridomiki, dll. XD #lo kira main film?!

Bercanda ...

Yosh! Terimakasih untuk para periview, fav and fol :D

Maaf, saya gak bisa bales riview dulu ya :D

**MIND RNR MINNA-SAN!**


	5. Chapter 5

'Tap!

'Tap!

'Tap!

Suara derap langkah kaki-kaki yang berlari tampak mengggema disepanjang koridor ini. Pemuda yang berada dibelakang tampak berlari menyusul seseorang yang ada didepannya. Dia berteriak meminta untuk orang yang ada didepannya berhenti. Tapi, permintaannya sama sekali tak dihiraukan.

dia mendecih pelan. Kesal, tak mengerti pada pembantu sekolahnya yang begitu saja lari darinya. Padahal dia belum menjalankan 'rencana'nya. Lantas, ia pun menambah ritme larinya. Tak menghiraukan tubuhnya akan kehabisan energy.

"Naruto! Berhentilah!" bentaknya ketika menangkap lengan atas pemuda manis yang ada didepannya. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya berhenti berlari.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Naruto tak kalah sengit. Apalagi matanya yang selalu bersinar kini terlihat tajam dan meredup. Sasuke menghela napas. Mencoba menetralisir amarahnya. Ini bukanlah saatnya ia marah. Situasi ini kurang mengenakkan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau lari?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Tapi, Naruto malah memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke semakin tak mengerti dengan sikap pembantunya. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapannya?

"Hei, jawablah." Pinta Sasuke tapi, Naruto tetap tak mau bersuara. Dia berdecak dan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Naruto. Keheningan pun tercipta. Naruto tak melarikan diri lagi. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam ditempat sambil memandangi Naruto yang terus memalingkan wajahnya.

Tapi, saat itu ketika mata onyxnya mengalihkan perhatianya dari Naruto, menyadari jika dia dan Naruto berada dikoridor yang menjejerkan kelas-kelas seni. Dan itu artinya, dia dekat dengan ruan Musik. Rasa penasaran pun mulai menggerogoti benak Sasuke. Dia ingin tahu, apa yang direncanakan Itachi. Apakah dia harus keruang musik?

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto masih tak bergeming. Memutar kedua bola matanya, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto hingga pemuda manis itu tersentak. Sasuke tersenyum licik melihat dobe-nya sadar. Oh~ jadi dia melamun? Bagus sekali!

"Ke-kenapa, hah?!" Tanya Naruto dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi bulatnya. Sasuke yang masih kurang peka dengan keberadaan semburat itu tampak cuek bebek, "Aku ingin kita berbicara di ruang Musik. Sekarang, antarkan aku ketempat itu." Ucapnya membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

Hei! Bukan kah dia tahu ruang music dimana?! Kenapa dia minta diantar?!, batin Naruto yang rada bingung dengan otak Sasuke. Apakah dia kebentur sehingga otak ayamnya terkena amnesia?

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak berpikir. Cepat antarkan aku," celetuk Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar melihat dobe-nya berdiam diri saja. Naruto tampak mendengus kesal, "Baiklah, baiklah!" ucapnya sambil menepis tangan Sasuke dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan. Naruto hanya bisa cemberut dan pikirannya kembali melayang entah kemana tapi, dia tetap pada tujuannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, sedang memasang wajah antusias karena dia sangat penasaran dengan rencana kakaknya. Apakah rencana kakaknya berhasil? Or … No?

"Ini, ruang Musiknya." Ujar Naruto ketika sudah sampai didepan pintu yang bertuliskan R. Musik. Memang keberadaan ruang Musik tidak lah jauh dari tempat berhentinya tadi.

"Buka pintunya," perintah Sasuke . Naruto menghela napas berusaha untuk tidak emosi. Bagaimana pun, dia pembantu Sasuke. Dan itu hanya disekolah. Jadi apa salahnya jika dia menuruti kemauan Sasuke yang hanya berlaku setengah hari?

Naruto pun membuka pintu yang sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi, ketika baru satu langkah, tubuhnya terasa membeku ketika iris blue sapphiernya melihat sesuatu yang sangat menusuk hatinya pada saat itu juga.

Dunianya runtuh seketika ketika apa yang difaktakan oleh penglihatannya. Fakta yang menyatakan jika dua insan yang saling berpagutan itu adalah Itachi dan …

"K-kyuu-nii …"

* * *

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

I'm sorry but, he is mine by Aridomiki

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze) and Kyuubi/Kurama & Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship, dll.

WARNING: BL, Yaoi, Many Typo, INCEST!, dll.

* * *

"K-kyuu-nii …"

'Deg!

Mata itu pun terbuka ketika mendengar lirihan yang penuh dengan luka didalamnya. Iris rubynya langsung terbuka lebar ketika menyadari bahwa sosok sang adik sedang berada diambang pintu dengan air mata berjatuhan.

'Bruk!

Kyuubi langsung mendorong dada Itachi dengan kuat hingga Itachi terjatuh. Dia langsung berlari mengejar sang adik yang sedang berlari dengan kencang.

Sementara Sasuke yang juga menyaksikan adegan tadi tampak menghampiri Itachi yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Dia mencengkram kerah Itachi dan-

'Buagh!

dia memukul pipi Itachi dengan kuat hingga bibir Itachi robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Itachi yang merasakan sakit dua kali lipat lagi tampak melotot kearah sang adik.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Kau membuat Naruto sakit hati! Kau tidak lihat dia menangis, hah?!" bentak Sasuke tak kalah sengit dengan wajah yang begitu murka. Itachi tampak menatap bingung sang adik.

"Tunggu dulu! Rencana kita memang seperti ini! Jadi, apa salahku membuat Naruto sakit hati pada Kyuubi?!" protes Itachi yang tidak terima disalahkan begitu saja. Rencananya memang seperti itu, kan?!

"Itu bukan rencana 'kita'. Karena aku sama sekali tak tahu kau akan merencanakan sesuatu yang melebihi batas," ucap Sasuke menahan emosi untuk memukul Itachi lagi. Dia segera pergi dari ruangan itu untuk mengejar Naruto.

Itachi hanya bisa bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dilakukannya.

"Naruto, tunggu!" teriak Kyuubi sembari mempercepat ritmenya untuk menangkap orang yang jauh didepannya. Dia terus berlari disepanjang koridor yang sepi itu hanya untuk menangkap Naruto yang sedang salah paham dengannya.

'Grep!

'Buagh!

Ketika Kyuubi berhasil menangkap tangan Naruto , tiba-tiba saja Naruto berbalik dan memukulnya dengan telak sehingga dia tersungkur. Kyuubi sama sekali tak merasa sakit. dia tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang tidaklah sesakit yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Naruto, kau-"

"Apa?! Kau mau bilang itu semua kesalah pahaman?!" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang begitu murka dan … tersakiti. Sakit rasanya jika dia tetap menyatakan itu semua kesalah pahaman. Jelas-jelas dia melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri!

Kyuubi hanya bisa terdiam. Tak bisa mengelak itu semua lagi. Dia memang berciuman dengan Itachi. Tapi, dia tak tahu kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu?! Dia sama sekali tak menyadari jika dirinya sedang berciuman!

"Kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku padamu! Aku sangat mempercayaimu tapi, apa? Apa yang aku dapatkan?! Hanyalah kesakitan semata yang kudapatkan!" ucap Naruto mengeluarkan semua rasa sakitnya. Sakit rasanya jika orang yang telah kau percayai malah mengkhianati kepercayaan cintamu.

"Aku …"

"Aku tak mau mendengar penjelasan mu. Semua sudah jelas dimataku. Aku sama sekali tak mempercayai jika kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Itachi." Rahang Naruto mengeras. Giginya menggeretak menahan sakit yang terasa didadanya ketika mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Sakit … sakit sekali …

Dia pun berlalu dari Kyuubi dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

'Cklek

Semua murid yang sedang belajar bersama sang guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi tampak memusatkan perhatiannya pada pintu yang terbuka. Mereka terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu. Kenapa dia baru datang?, batin semuanya bertanya-tanya.

Guru wanita berambut hitam pendek yang juga melihat pembuka pintu itu tampak menatap si pelaku dengan tajam, "Namikaze, kenapa kau baru datang?! Pelajaran sudah dimulai 20 menit yang lalu." Omelnya dengan kedua tangan berada dipinggang.

"Maaf, Shizune-sensei. Aku sedang tak enak badan." Ucap si pelaku yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Guru bername tag Shizune itu tampak memerhatikan sang murid yang sedang menunduk itu. Wajahnya … pucat sekali, batinnya.

Semua murid juga menyadari perubahan kulit Naruto, begitu juga Kiba sang sahabat. Namun, Kiba yang memiliki perasaan yang tajam tampak mengetahui jika Naruto sedang tak sakit. Naruto memang sakit tapi, bukanlah sakit difisik.

"Kau memang terlihat pucat. Apakah kau mau keruang UKS?" Tanya Shizune dengan cemas. Entah kemana, rasa marahnya tadi.

"Tidak, aku ingin istirahat dirumah. Bolehkah aku pulang?" pinta Naruto tanpa menatap sang guru. Shizune menghela napas, "Yasudah kau boleh pulang. Istirahatlah yang cukup," ucap sang Guru menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto dengan pelan.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengambil tas yang berada dimejanya. Dia menyadari Sasuke juga belum sampai disini. Tapi, itu bukan masalahnya.

"Sobat, jaga kondisi dan hatimu," ucap Kiba yang berada dibangku sebelahnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku pelajaran yang berada dimejanya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum palsu. Dia tahu jika Kiba sedang mengetahui kondisinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi, Kiba masih belum tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Kiba, jika kakakku mencariku jangan bilang jika aku sakit oke," pesannya ditanggapi dengan anggukan. Naruto pun segera pergi tanpa menyadari Kiba sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

* * *

Jam istirahat mulai berbunyi. Semua langsung bersorak riang karena perut mereka akan terisi. Kyuubi pun yang sedari tadi tak tenang menjalani pelajaran langsung merasa lega. Dia harus cepat-cepat ke kelas Naruto dan menjelaskan semuanya lagi. Dan tentang Itachi, masa bodolah. Lagi pula sedari tadi dia tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Dia pun segera ke kelas Naruto. Namun, kekecewaan yang didapatinya. Kiba, teman adiknya memberitahunya jika Naruto tak kembali ke kelas selama pelajaran pertama. Rasa khawatir pun mulai menyelimuti pikirannya. Dia segera mengambil tasnya dan meminjam kunci motor Nagato untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Kyuu? Ada apa? Tumben kau meminjam motorku." Ucap Nagato sembari memberikan kunci motor sportnya. Wih … idiot tapi, punya motor yang keren juga ya.

"Ada urusan penting. Bilang pada guru aku ijin pulang. Dan besok aku akan kembalikan motormu," ucap Kyuubi langsung berllau dari Nagato. Nagato yang masih lemot menyadari ucapan Kyuubi tampak terdiam dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Kembalikan besok?" gumamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung berjengit kaget.

"Apa, Kyuu?! Kembalikan besok?! Gyaaa! Tidaak! Aku pulang naik apa?!" namun, sayang. Teriakannya sama sekali telat. Kyuubi sudah menghilang dari kelas. Dia pun hanya bisa menangis Bombay.

Tapi, ketika mengingat sahabatnya mempunyai kendaraan juga, matanya langsung blink-blink.

"Pain, nanti aku pulang dengan mu ya?" pintanya dengan wajah yang dibuat imut-imut pada Pain yang sedang mengupil dipojokkan.

"Nggak mau, nanti aku disangka gay. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana bentuk tempat duduk motor sport. Yang ada kau akan memelukku nanti dan semua murid menyangka jika aku mempunyai hubungan special dengan mu," ucap Pain yang terlalu hiperbolis. Nagato hanya bisa pundung ditembok dan menangis. Terpaksa, dia harus berjalan ke rumahnya yang berjarak 3000 KM. gempor-gempor deh tuh kaki.

* * *

'Ckiit!

Kyuubi menghentikan motor Nagato ketika sampai didepan rumahnya. Dia segera turun dan membuka gerbang. Perasaan lega mulai menghempaskan semua kekhawatirannya ketika melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka.

Namun, dia mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat Itachi keluar, "Naru- Kyuu?" diujung sana Itachi juga mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat dirinya.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi sembari menghampiri Itachi. Perasaan khawatir mulai melekati benaknya lagi.

"Kyuu, Naruto tidak ada dirumah. Tadi, teman Sasuke bilang kepadaku jika, Naruto ijin pulang. Tapi, ketika aku dan Sasuke kesini, Naruto sama sekali tidak ada dirumah." Ucap Itachi dengan wajah yang begitu cemas. Itachi dan Sasuke memang langsung ke rumah ketika teman Sasuke atau Naruto bilang kepada mereka jika kondisi Naruto terlihat tidak baik dan dia meminta ijin pulang. Tapi, nyatanya Naruto sama sekali tak ada dirumah.

Seketika Kyuubi mematung. Matanya membulat sempurna. Helm yang dia apit dilengannya langsung terjatuh begitu saja kererumputan yang tumbuh dihalaman rumah ini.

"Aniki, Naruto tidak bisa ku hubungi. Ponselnya mati," ujar seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah itu. Namun, orang itu langsung terdiam ketika melihat Kyuubi ada disitu, "Kau …" gumamnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Itachi menoleh kearah sang adik, "Naruto tidak bersama Kyuubi. Dia pergi," beritahunya. Sasuke langsung terlihat terkejut, "Lalu, dia dimana?!" tanyanya dengan panik.

"Sebaiknya ki- Kyuu?! Kau mau kemana?!" Tanya Itachi ketika melihat Kyuubi berlari kearah motor yang terpakir didepan gerbang dan pergi begitu saja dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

"Sasuke, ayo kita cari Naruto!" ujar Itachi sembari memasuki mobilnya. Sementara Sasuke, menaiki motor hasil pinjamannya dari Kiba. Sebenarnya, dia tidak meminjam. Namun, Kiba sendiri yang meminjamkannya ketika dia ijin pulang untuk mengetahui keadaan Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun langsung melajukan kendaraan mereka dengan arah yang berbeda. Tetapi, Itachi kearah yang sama dengan Kyuubi.

* * *

Naruto, kau ada dimana?, batin Kyuubi sambil melajukan kendaraanya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Dia terus mengelilingi kota Tokyo untuk mencari sang adik. Dia sama sekali tak takut pada polisi karena dirinya tak memakai helm. Yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah Naruto.

hidupnya tak akan tenang jika Naruto pergi begitu saja. Dia akan frustasi jika tak menemukan Naruto sekarang juga. Bagaimana pun, Naruto adalah setengah jiwanya. Dia tahu! Ini semua salahnya! Dia adalah orang yang tersalah didunia ini! Dia sungguh jahat! Dia brengsek! Dia telah menghancurkan hati adiknya!

"AAAAAARRGH! KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI?!" Teriaknya melawan deru angin yang begitu kencang. Hampir teriakannya diredam oleh angin itu. Rambutnya yang panjang terlihat berkibaran oleh kecepatan sang angin.

angin juga membawa butir-butir air matanya yang menetes.

'Ckiit!

'BRAK!

"KYUUBI!"

* * *

Sasuke tampak menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan pelan untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Siapa tahu saja Naruto sedang ada dijalanan.

sudah satu setengah jam lebih dia mencari Naruto. Dan sekarang dia sedang menuju area sekolahnya untuk bertanya-tanya ke Kiba atau pun ke lainnya. Tapi, sebelum menuju sekolahnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tempat masuk keotaknnya.

dia pun berbalik arah untuk menuju jalan raya. Dengan kecepatan sedang dia menjalurkan jalannya di tepian trotoar untuk menggampangkan penglihatannya. Berbagai tempat pemberhentian bus dia lewati.

sudah 4 pemberhentian bus dia lewati. Dan ada satu lagi pemberhentian bus. Dia pun melewati pemberhentian bus yang ke lima dengan seringaian terukir diwajahnya.

Asap tampak mengebul diatas angin. Asap yang berasal dari sebatang rokok yang sedang menyala. Asap itu juga keluar dari bibir dan hidung pemuda yang sedang duduk di fly over itu. Pemuda itu menghisap dengan khidmatnya padarokok yang diapit kedua jarinya.

Begitu nikmat dan terasa meringankan semua beban yang dipikul oleh pundaknya –walaupun itu hanya akan bertahan sementara. Sudah tiga jam dia duduk disitu sambil menghabiskan enam atau pun tujuh batang rokok. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang. Lagi pula, jalanan disini sangat sepi.

tujuan? Tentu saja ada. Dia sedang menunggu bis yang menuju jurusan yang ingin ia tuju. Dia bukan duduk saja disitu. Dia lebih memilih di mall atau pun dimana jika dia tak menunggu bis.

dia kembali menghisap rokok itu hingga menyisakan putungnya saja. Dia pun membuangnya dan kembali menyalakan rokok yang ke 8. Dengan pematiknya, dia pun mulai menyalakan rokok itu.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sama sekali tak membuatnya kaget. pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum mengejek dan mengeluar asap yang ia hirup tadi.

"Sebelum aku jadian dengan'nya'," jawab Naruto menikmati belaian lemut dari angin yang berhembus. Matanya menatap jalanan yang sepi itu.

"Huh, Ternyata kau bukanlah anak polos yang seperti ku pikirkan."

"Yah … begitulah."

"Kenapa kau bisa menjadi seorang perokok?"

"Siapa yang tidak membutuhkan 'obat penenang' untuk orang yang mencintai saudaranya sendiri?" Naruto berkata sarkitis sambil melirik pemuda yang sedang bersender ditiang penyanggah fly over ini. Heh, Naruto memang sudah tahu dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Ah, lebih tepatnya ketika Sasuke melewati fly over yang sedang ia tempati. Maka tak heran jika dirinya tak kaget dengan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Obat penenang? Biar ku koreksi, 'Racun penenang'." Koreksi Sasuke sambil berseringaian mengejek. Naruto hanya bisa mendengus sambil menghisap rokok itu lagi. Menghirup dalam-dalam asap yang akan memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Aku berhenti merokok setelah kami resmi pacarannya." Entah siapa yang meminta, tapi Rasanya Naruto ingin bercerita. Dia butuh teman. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin bercerita pada orang yang menyebalkan itu tapi, siapa lagi yang tahu tentang hubungannya? Kiba? Huh, dia tak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang hubungannya.

Menghela napas sejenak, Sasuke ikut duduk disamping Naruto. "Lalu, karena kau melihat Aniki ku berciuman dengan kekasihmu, kau kembali merokok." itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. Lebih tepatnya pernyataan.

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa sakitku untuk sementara," Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto. Rasa sakit memang bisa membuat orang sinting. Dan contohnya ada disampingnya.

"Kau marah kepadaku?" Tanya Sasuke ambigu membuat Naruto menatapnya. "Hah? Marah kepadamu? Atas?" Tanya Naruto.

"Atas kakakku," jawab Sasuke, "Yang telah berani mencium kekasihmu." Lanjutnya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Iris onyxnya menangkap ada kesedihan dimata itu. Mungkin, ucapannya yang terakhir membuat adegan itu kembali berputar di otak Naruto.

suara tawa yang begitu memaksa keluar dari mulut Naruto, "tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalahku." Ucapnya membuat Sasuke terdiam.

'Tentu saja ada,'

"Baguslah." Ucapnya singkat. "Sekarang …" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya. Dia mengambil rokok Naruto dan membuangnya, "Kita pulang." lanjutnya sambil menarik pergelangan Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Aku tidak mau pulang!" protes Naruto sambil menepis tangan Sasuke. Sasuke berdecak kesal, dia sudah tahu pasti akan seperti ini jika dia mengajak Naruto pulang.

Sasuke menghadap Naruto yang bertampang kesal. Dia menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat, "Hanya karena ada masalah diantara kalian bertiga, kau tidak mau pulang? Kau pria atau wanita, hmm?" tanyanya menusuk hati Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku pria!" bentak Naruto tak terima dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Jujur saja, dia memang merasa seperti wanita yang tidak mau pulang hanya karena rasa cemburu tapi, dia butuh kesendirian.

"Kalau kau merasa dirimu pria sebaiknya kau pulang. Itu pun jika, kau merasa dirimu pria." ucap Sasuke sembari menunjuk-nunjuk dada Naruto. Naruto mendengus kesal. Adu mulut pun tercipta dengan adanya tarikan ditangan Naruto.

Disaat pertengkaran mereka, bis yang sedari tadi ditunggu Naruto datang dan berhenti didepan mereka. Mereka berdua pun langsung berhenti bertengkar. Naruto yang melihat bis itu terbuka dan merasakan Sasuke sedang lengah, dia segera masuk kedalam bi situ dan menyuruh supir bi situ untuk segera menutup pintu.

Sasuke yang ingin mengejar Naruto tampak tak berhasil. Pintu otomatis terlebih dahulu menutup. Dia melihat Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan datar. Dan berlalu darinya begitu juga dengan bis itu.

"Cih, sial!" umpat Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berlari kearah motornya yang dipakirkan tak jauh dari fly over itu. Dia segera menaikinya dan menjalankan motor itu untuk mengejar bis itu. Dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, Sasuke telah berada disisi badan bis itu. Dia melihat Naruto duduk disisi kanan bis itu.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke berteriak sesekali menoleh kearah Naruto dan jalanan. Nekat, tapi dia harus mengejar Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto!" teriaknya sembari mengetuk kaca bis mini itu. Dia tahu, teriakannnya sama sekali tidak sia-sia. Naruto bisa mendengarnya namun … Si brengsek itu malah berpura-pura tidak mendengarkannya dan memasang earphone.

Dengan kesal, Sasuke mengebut untuk sampai dikepala bis itu. Dia ingin memberhentikan bis ini tetapi, sayang. Ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kencang kearahnya. Sehingga dia memelankan lajunya dan berbelok ketika dia dibelakang bis itu. Wajah Sasuke tampak pucat pasi. Gila! Dia hampir mati tahu!

"Shit!" umpat Sasuke sambil berhenti ditepi dekat trotoar. Dia mendecih pelan melihat bis itu telah menjauh.

Naruto! Kau sungguh merepotkan!

* * *

Dengan lesu, Sasuke memasuki rumah Namikaze yang tampak suram. Hah~ kenapa dia harus mempunyai masalah seperti ini sih? Aargh! Ini semua salah kakaknya!

"Sas, kau menemukan Naruto?!" Ah, itu dia dalang dari semua masalah yang sedang dia alami. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu, dirinya telah berbohong. Tapi, dia mengerti dengan kemauan Naruto. Naruto sedang butuh kesendirian. Dia harus mengerti itu.

"Dimana Kyuubi?" Tanya Sasuke mengingat saudara Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab, Itachi malah membelakanginya dan berjalan kearah sofa. " dia kecelakaan," jawab Itachi ketika merebahkan dirinya disofa. Terkejut? Tentu saja! Sasuke sangat terkejut.

"Hah? Bagaimana dengan kondisinya?!" Tanya Sasuke yang terlihat panic. Tumben anak itu peduli dengan manusia.

"Hanya kecelakaan ringan. Dia sedang ku kurung dikamar," ucap Itachi membuat Sasuke merasa lega. Eh? Kenapa dia bisa lega? Seharusnya jika Kyuubi celaka, pasti Naruto akan pulang jika diberitahu tentang kondisi Kyuubi. Aissh … jahat sekali~

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto? " Tanya Sasuke menatap sang kakak yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi.

"Aku tahu, Naruto bukanlah anak kecil. Dia mempunyai otak. Aku yakin dia akan masuk besok," ucap Itachi yang terlihat tenang. Dan ketenangannya itu membuat Sasuke kesal. Cih, dia penyebab semua ini tapi, kenapa dia bisa setenang itu?! Dia benar-benar brengsek!, batin Sasuke ingin sekali membunuh Anikinya.

Malas dengan orang itu, Sasuke memilih untuk menuju kamarnya.

Tapi, Sasuke sama sekali tak mengetahui jika Itachi dilanda kekhawatiran dan penyesalan yang sangat besar.

* * *

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi pada pemuda berambut merah kejinggaan yang dikuncir kuda ketika dirinya membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat pemuda itu sedang memakai jaket kulit.

"Aku ingin mencari Naruto," jawab pemuda beriris ruby itu sambil berjalan kearah helm yang tergeletak dimeja kecil dengan terseok-seok. Itachi mendengus melihat cara jalan Kyuubi.

"Jalan saja kau belum benar, bagaimana kau bisa menaiki motor berbobot berat seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada sarkitis. Dia bersender diambang pintu sambil menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan tatapan datarnya namun, dibalas juga dengan kedataran oleh Itachi. "Aku mau jalan dengan benar ataupun tidak, itu bukanlah urusanmu. Jika, aku kecelakaan lagi itu tak masalah bagiku." Lanjutnya sambil memakai helm itu. Dia pun berjalan melewati Itachi namun, tangan Itachi menahan dadanya untuk berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ini sudah malam. Aku tak mau kau mencari Naruto dimalam hari seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan datar namun begitu tegas dipendengaran Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang tak senang dengan perintah Itachi tampak menatapnya dengan tajam, "Naruto itu adikku. Dan aku berhak mencarinya!" ucap Kyuubi sambil menyingkirkan tangan yang menahan dadanya. Tapi, Itachi tetap bersih kukuh menahan Kyuubi.

"Dengan kondisi kaki yang membengkak seperti itu apakah kau bisa bertahan? Kau juga belum diobati. Aku tak mengijinkanmu keluar jika kau masih keras kepala untuk tidak kerumah sakit." Itachi memang sangat kesal dengan kepala batu Kyuubi. Pulang dengan kondisi terluka, tak mau diobati. Teman sekamarnya ini memang sangat keras kepala. Dan Itachi sangat-sangat membenci Kyuubi. Karena dia membuatnya merasakan cemas yang sangat luar biasa.

terlihat tangan Kyuubi terkepal begitu erat disisi tubuhnya ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi. Dia seperti ini juga karena Itachi! Seandainya dia … di-dia tidak … Aaargh! Sudahlah lupakan.

"Sudahlah, Biarkan Naruto diluar. Dia bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang mesti dikhawatirkan. Se-"

"Naruto tidak akan diluar jika kau tidak melakukan itu padaku, Brengsek!" bentak Kyuubi yang sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Cukup! Dia sudah muak dengan Itachi yang merasa dirinya tak bersalah!

Itachi tampak membeku ditempat ketika mengingat dirinya mencium Kyuubi diruang Musik. Entah kenapa, dia baru ingat tentang kejadian itu. Itachi~ kenapa kau bisa melupakan itu?

Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan salah tingkah, "I-itu …" Itachi mencari alasan yang tepat tapi, entah kenapa otaknya yang selalu lancar kini otaknya terasa macet.

iris ruby Kyuubi tampak menajam ketika melihat gelagat Itachi, "Aku tahu, kau bukanlah pria gay. Dan aku juga tahu jika pernyataan itu ada maksud dibaliknya." Ucapnya membuat mata onyx itu membulat.

'Ba-bagaimana dia bisa tahu?'

"Hei, Uchiha. Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa dibodohi." Ujar Kyuubi , "Dari awal aku menjalin hubungan dengannya aku sudah memikirkan itu. Jika ada orang yang tahu tentang hubungan kami, pasti mereka akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk memisahkan kami!" ucap Kyuubi dengan amarah yang meletup-letup. Rahangnya tampak mengeras melihat mata itu membulat.

dia mendecih pelan lalu, segera menepis tangan yang menghalanginya dan turun menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Meninggalkan Uchiha yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya.

'Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuat kau mempercayaiku dan jatuh cinta padaku!'

* * *

'Wuush

Angin tampak berhembus dengan kencang melawan motor merah yang sedangmelaju dengan cepat. Jalanan yang sepi membuat motor itu bebas melaju. Lampu disepanjang jalan meneranginya setiap ia melaju. Terus melaju tanpa henti …

iris ruby yang ada dibalik kaca helm itu tampak bergerak kekanan dan ke kiri. Melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang trotoar. Helaan napas keluar dari bibir itu ketika tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya

Kyuubi tak tahan … sungguh dia tak tahan ketika belahan jiwanya menghilang. Lelah … dan rasa khawatir selalu berkabut dihatinya. Padahal dia sudah mencari keberadaan Naruto dirumah teman yang dekat dengan Naruto. Termasuk Kiba. Kiba bilang dia tak mendapat kabar dari Naruto. Tadinya dia ingin mencarinya bersamanya tapi, mengingat motornya dipinjamkan ke Sasuke maka, dia tak ikut mencarinya.

Kyuubi tak tahu harus kemana lagi. Kota Tokyo sudah dia kelilingi. Tetap saja dia tak bisa menemukan Naruto. Kyuubi tak tahu tempat yang sering didatangi Naruto. Dia hanya tahu kedai ramen takeuchi, café oranges, dan …

Park Kirei!

Kyuubi tersenyum lebar sembari menambahkan kecepatan motornya.

* * *

Kyuubi menstandarkan motornya ketika sampai disebuah taman yang terlihat luas dihiasi berbagai bunga. Dia menaruh helmnya dan berjalan ke taman yang dipenuhi warna hijau itu. Dia berhenti melangkah ketika berhadapan dengan sebuah pancuran air. Itu … adalah tempat Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya saat dirinya berulang tahun yang ke-16.

kenangan itu masih tersimpan dimemori otaknya. Kenangan yang sangat indah …

apalagi dia berciuman untuk yang pertama kali dihadapan pancuran itu. Sudah setahun lebih dia tak kesini bersama adiknya. Hah … padahal ini adalah tempat yang membuat mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Ini nomor baruku. Yang lama sudah kubuang."

"tidak, aku tidak ada masalah dengan Kyuu-nii."

"Jangan khawatir. Hubunganku baik-baik saja,"

Itu … bukankah suara Naruto? Kyuubi tampak mengelilingi kolam pancuran itu dengan langkah pelan -karena kakinya sedang sakit-. Dia menelusuri kolam itu hingga-

Disana ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, mengenakan pakaian seragam SMA, sedang duduk ditepi kolam pancuran itu sambil berbicara melalui handphone yang menempel ditelinganya . tidak salah lagi! Itu Naruto!

Dengan hati yang sangat luar biasa senangnya, Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto. Dia merasa Naruto terlalu asyik hingga tak menyadari dirinya yang sudah berada didekatnya. Kyuubi sudah berada disamping pemuda pirang yang sedang menunduk itu.

dia duduk disampingnya dengan menjaga jarak. Pemuda beriris merah itu tampak merogoh saku jeansnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam dan menempelkannya ke telinganya. Sepertinya dia mempunyai niatan yang jahil.

dengan deheman pelan dia pun memulai aksinya.

"Holla, ah ya. Nagato, sebarkan fotonya dan tulis dikertas itu 'Dicari, Anak hilang yang mempunyai rambut kuning jabrik, mempunyai mata biru yang indah, memakai seragam SMA, dan sedang berteleponan di kolam pancuran yang terletak ditaman Park kirei,'

pemuda yang sedang menunduk itu tampak menjauhkan telponnya dari kupingnya. Alisnya berkerut ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang seperti sedang menyebut cirri-ciri fisiknya. Rambut kuning? Bermata biru? Mengenakan seragam? Dan sedang duduk dikolam pancuran sambil berteleponan? Bukankah itu … aku?

Naruto langsung mendongakkan dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Saat menoleh, matanya membulat dengan sempurna …

"Ka-kau …"

Kyuubi tampak berseringaian puas ketika rencannya berhasil membuat pemuda manis itu menoleh kearahnya. Dia menampakkan senyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah yang sedang terkejut itu, "Senang bisa menemukanmu disini, Naru-chan." ucapnya.

Naruto yang sudah tak terkejut lagi tampak berwajah biasa. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berniat kabur dari orang yang sedang tak ingin ia lihat.

Kyuubi yang melihat gerakan Naruto, langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan itu dengan erat membuat Naruto menatapnya. "Ku mohon … jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Pintanya dengan wajah memohon.

sudah capek dia mencari Naruto! Kali ini dia tak akan melepaskan Naruto lagi!

"Lepaskan," ujar Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kyuubi. Tapi, Kyuubi semakin menguatkan genggaman itu, malah menariknya sehingga jatuh kepelukannya membuat Naruto terbelalak.

"Le-lepas-"

"Aku tidak mau! Kali ini aku tidak akan mau melepaskan mu lagi!" seru Kyuubi membuat Naruto berhenti memberontak. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tak ingin belahan jiwanya pergi, "Aku tak ingin kau pergi …" lirihnya dengan mata yang menyendu.

Naruto sama sekali tak berekspresi. Hanya matanya yang menyiratkan penuh kesakitan, "Lalu, kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?" tanyanya dengan dingin. Namun, penuh luka disana.

"Tidak, Naruto! Aku tidak mengkhianatimu! Itachi hanya ingin memisahkan kita berdua!" tangkas Kyuubi dengan cepat. Demi tuhan! Dia tak pernah mengkhianati cinta Naruto! Dia hanya cinta kepada Naruto! Adiknya!

"Tapi, kenapa kau mau dicium olehnya?!" bentak Naruto didalam dekapan itu. Air mata meleleh dari mata yang indah itu. Menumpahkan segala kesakitan yang dirasakan oleh hatinya. Sakit … sakit sekali …

Kyuubi tampak kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pasalnya, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa terhanyut dalam ciuman itu.

"A-aku … tidak tahu. Tapi, Itachi terus memaksakan ciuman itu." Bohong, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto akan menganggapnya sudah jatuh cinta kalau dia hanya menjawab, 'Aku tidak tahu,'. Tapi, dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Itachi!

Kyuubi menangkup pipi bulat itu dan menatap wajah yang sedang menangis itu dengan lekat-lekat, "Dengar, Naruto. Aku tak mempunyai perasaan lain pada orang lain. Aku hanya mempunyai perasaan padamu. Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang." Ucapnya mencurahkan isi hatinya. Tatapannya melembut membuat Naruto menghentikkan air matanya.

dengan senyuman tipis, dia mengecup kening itu dengan lembut hingga Naruto memejamkan mata. Hangat … entah kenapa, hati Naruto terasa hangat mendapatkan sentuhan dari bibir itu.

Kyuubi terkekeh pelan. Dia menghapus jejak air mata Naruto, "Hari ini kau sukses menjadi perempuan. Kabur dan sekarang menangis. Précis sekali seperti seorang wanita," ejeknya membuat dia mendapatkan tinju pelan di dadanya dari Naruto.

"Aku patah hati tahu! Aku juga seperti ini karena kau! Karena …" Naruto tampak menggantungkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto merona tampak berseringaian jahil.

"Karena apa?" tuntutnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ka-karena … aku takut kehilanganmu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada begitu kecil tapi, pemuda berambut merah panjang itu bisa mendengarnya. Kyuubi tertawa kecil.

dia memeluk Naruto dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya dihelaian pirang itu, "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu ada dihatimu. Dan kau selalu ada dihatiku." Ucapnya dengan lembut sambil menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tengkuk itu.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu sambil menyamankan pelukan itu dan menyenderkan kepalanya didada yang bidang itu.

beberapa detik kemudian, Kedua insane itu sudah saling berpagutan dengan mesranya didepan pancuran air untuk kedua kalinya.

Akhirnya semua masalah dihubungan mereka telah berakhir dengan indahnya …

Kyuubi berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakiti malaikat kecilnya lagi. Ya … dia akan selamanya mencintai Naruto. Walaupun aka nada rintangan yang sangat banyak sedang menunggu mereka.

tapi, rintangan itu akan mereka lewati bersama-sama … asalkan tali cinta yang terikat dijari tengah mereka tidak akan terputus.

**TBC**

* * *

Perkenalkan namaku suci indah sari. Nama asli author ini XD

Hehehehe … jangan ada yang kesel ya kalau Kyuu ama Naruto balikan XD

Ada yang nanyain Princess Man and No yuri yes yaoi, Oke, aku akan membuka rencana ku. Akan ada sebagian cerita-ceritaku yang akan aku hapus karena aku merasa fic yang aku nggak lanjutin itu bakalan jadi sampah ajj. Jadi, gomenne jika kalian hanya menemukan enam ceritaku saja. No yuri, yes yaoi, Dreams true, princess man, termasuk fic ini, dan cerita kerajaan satu lagi, dan 44 days gak bakalan aku hapus X3

yang lainnya bakalan aku hapus karena aku akan focus sama ke lima fic ku (karena 44 days udah tamat) .

Dan princess man, mungkin akan ku ubah alurnya jadi, bersiap-siap ajj jika princess man cuman ada empat chapter XD  
Yosh, untuk balesan review sekali lagi saya tidak bisa membalas. Yang terpenting pertanyaan kalian (mungkin) sudah terjawab disini XD

Yosh! Sampai bertemu lagi di chap 6! XD

Mind RnR Minna-san!


End file.
